Remember
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Haley & Nathan come back from a journey in London with new plans.. but something is going to change their life... Nathan would have to face the losing of someone... Haley would have to face the losing of her past... Will they get over? :: COMPLETE ::
1. Prologue : Beloved One

**Hi Everybody!! **

**I'm back with a new story!  
Hope you'll like it... Please read and reviews!**

-Elo.

_**Summary :**_

Haley & Nathan are married they live in a house in Tree Hill (the same that in season 5), they have Jamie who is 5 years old. They come back from a journey in London with new plans.. but something is going to change their life...

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Nathan opened the front door of their house, a bag onto his shoulder. He was smiling. Haley followed him. Nathan put the bag on the floor and turned to face her. He grabbed her by her waist and led her against him. He bent over and began to kiss her neck.  
"Nate... stop it! Not right now babe." She said half laughing. She surrounded his neck with her arms to hold on to him.  
"Nate... Lucas will be there in a minute with Jamie..."  
He bit her lobe, her weak point, Haley moaned, she loved and she hated when he did this.  
"Nate..." He looked at her.  
"What?"  
"They're coming..."  
"So what? Can't I kiss my wife?"  
"You can... but not devoring me in our hall.."  
He smiled and kissed her softly. They parted when they heard a car park in front of the house. Haley moved to open the door. She grinned seeing Lucas going out of his car. The passenger car opened and a little light brown haired boy appeared. He was wearing a blue basketball jersey from Duke with the number 23, his daddy's number.  
"Jamie!" Haley called.  
The little boy grinned, his cobalt blue eyes sparkling.  
"Momma!" He began to run to her and Haley took him in her arms.  
"Oh baby!"  
She cuddled him.  
"How was your vacations with Uncle Lucas?"  
"Great! We did a lot of things."  
"You'll tell me everything okay?"  
"Yeah!" Jamie looked behind Haley. "Daddy!" Haley turned a little to see Nathan moving.  
"Hey buddy!" Nathan opened his arms and Jamie jumped into his arms.  
"I missed you Jimmy-Jam!"  
"I missed you too, Daddy." Haley smiled proudly. Two weeks away from their son, it was so long but so necessary. After all these years, they needed to leave and rest.  
"How was your journey?" Lucas asked after hugging Haley.  
"Great! London is such a beautiful town."  
Nathan laughed. "We spent our time in museums and castles." Haley stared at him.  
"Come on!" She tapped his arm.  
"Okay. You'll tell me everything another day. Take advantage of your evening with James. We'll see all together tomorrow." He kissed Haley on her forehead and hugged his brother.  
"See you!"  
Lucas walked away and got into his car. Nathan and Haley smiled to each other and came in the house.  
"Momma! Can we eat pizza tonight?"  
Haley laughed. "I'm sure you've eaten pizza all the days, Am I wrong?"  
Jamie shrugged nonchalantly. "No."  
Nathan tickled him. "Liar!" Jamie laughed. "I think we can order a pizza, huh Momma?" Nathan said imitating James. Haley sighed.  
"I can resist to my two favorite boys... So... Let's order a pizza!"  
They went to the kitchen laughing.

Haley put a lice of pizza into the box.  
"I'm done..."  
Nathan smiled and surrounded her with his arms. They were on the couch. Haley watched Jamie who was sleeping on the armchair. He had told his parents everything he had done these two last weeks.  
"I missed him..." Haley said.  
"Me too." He kissed her temple. "I'm going to put him into his bed."  
Nathan stood up and took Jamie in his arms. Haley watched him leaving the room. She sipped red wine and stood up. She joined Nathan upstairs; switching off all the lights on her way. At the moment she arrived Nathan was closing the door of Jamie's bedroom. She moved to him without saying a word, she put her hands on his hard chest looking into his eyes.  
"What if... we go in our bedroom... and... carry on.. what we try to do for two weeks?"  
Nathan looked at her surprised and then a smile appeared on his lips.  
"You're serious?"  
She nodded. "Yes... If you want to..."  
"Oh God! Yes I do!" He grabbed her by her waist and carried her til the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and she laughed when he stretched her on the bed.

Nathan was playing with Haley's fingers. Haley moved closer to him to make her back touch his chest.  
"Do you think it worked?"  
Haley smiled mischievously.  
"I think so."  
"I hope so."  
"Do you imagine us with another baby? With diappers and feed bottles..."  
"And cries all the night. Yes. I loved the first time.. and we've the age to have another baby."  
Haley sighed peacefully.  
"I would like a boy... who looks like you like Jamie."  
Nathan rested his head on hers.  
"And I, I want a girl... a little girl like you, with the same chocolate eyes and the same voice and your character. A girl just like you."  
Haley smiled and turned to look at him.  
"About twins? A girl and a boy like this both of us will be satisfied."  
He bent over and kissed her. "I don't care... I just want a baby with you."  
Haley smiled mischievously bitting her lower lip. She carressed the back of his neck.  
"I want to try again.. to be sure..." Nathan smiled and kissed her passionately.

**The Next Morning. **

Haley went down the stairs wearing a white dress and wedge sandals. She smiled happily hearing Nathan and James chatting in the kitchen.  
"Good Morning my men!" She exclaimed joyfully.  
She kissed Jamie on his head and moved to Nathan and kissed him on his cheek.  
"Hello Momma!" Jamie said eating his pancake. "Daddy made pancakes!"  
"Yeah! It smells so good."  
Nathan noticed Haley's necklace. He remembered their second wedding he had offered her another ring but she had put her previous one on a necklace. She said it was to make her remember everything.  
"Take a sit, Missy Scott. I'm going to serve your breakfast." She nodded and sat next to James.  
Nathan put a plate in front of her with two pancakes, he spread sirup on them and he put a strawberry in the middle.  
They exchanged a mischievous gaze and Haley picked up the strawberry to crunch it all of this without breaking their eyes' connection. They bursted out laugh. James looked at them.  
"You're so weird."  
Haley smiled to him and bent over.  
"I want a eskimo kiss."  
James faked to think. "Huh... No."  
Haley pouted. "What?"  
He smiled and they did an eskimo kiss.  
"Momma! Can I go to the pool?"  
Haley nodded. "Go to put your suitbath on and daddy will go with you."  
"Kay!" James jumped off the stool and ranaway.  
"Oh no!" Nathan said checking the fridge.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to prepare you mac and cheese! And I can't... Our fridge is totally empty!" He paused. "I'm going to do shopping." He took the car keys.  
"No! Wait! I'm gonna go. I've some stuff to buy and I told to James you will go to the swimmingpool with him."  
He nodded. "Okay."  
Haley finished to eat her pancake and moved to him. She took the keys. He bent over to give her a peck. He looked at her in eyes caressing her auburn curly hair, but suddenly he felt something strange. She gave him a smile and walk away. Before she could leave the room, he called her.  
"Hales?"  
She turned grinning.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
She smiled turning red like each time he told her.  
"I love you too. Be right back and you'll prepare me the best mac&cheese ever."  
He nodded and watched her leave.  
"He Daddy!! I'm ready!"  
Nathan turned to look at James.  
"So here we go, buddy!!" Nathan followed his son outside.

Haley parked the car. She had already bought what Nathan wanted, but she had to buy something else. She looked at herself into the reviewer mirror. What was going to happen to them went to be so great. At least she hoped. She went out of the car and began to walk in the street.  
"Miss..."  
Haley stopped and turned. She saw a silhouette of a woman in a dark alley.  
"Yes? Can I help you?"  
The woman seemed to not be well. Haley moved closer.  
"Can I help you?" She repeated.  
The woman nodded. Haley moved closer again.  
"I..."  
Haley jumped when the woman grabbed her fist.  
"Eh!"  
The woman pushed Haley against the wall. Haley winced. She shivered when she saw the woman holding a knife.  
"What do you want?"  
"Everything!" Haley gave her purse, the car keys.  
"Your ring!"  
"No! Please!" The woman pushed Haley again, threatening her with the knife.  
"Give me your ring!" Haley took off her ring and gave her. Haley looked around her in hurry to find something. She saw a iron bar on the floor, but the woman noticed it before. She took it and hit Haley hard into the head. Haley felt on the floor unconscious. The woman grabbed Haley's purse, put on the ring. She walked away.  
Haley opened her eyes. Everything was blured and she had difficulties to open her eyes completely. She heard a car passed the street and few seconds later an explosion. Haley winced feeling an horrible headache, she lost conscious.


	2. Where I End Where You Start

**Hi Everybody!! **

**Thanks for your reviews... This story is going to be sad for awhile... Sorry...  
I cried writing it sometimes...  
Here is the next chapter ! **

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

The room was dark, the curtains were closed. The bed was unmade. The bedroom was a mess there were clothes everywhere on the floor, the pictures and the paintings were on the floor. It happened when Nathan let his pain go out from him. Him, he was on the floor, back against the bed, a whiskey bottle in his hands. His hair was messed up, a few days bear on his lower face weraing a black suit and he was staring into space. He was in this state since the cops had come at home to break him the news. He had gone upstairs and unlocked himself into the bedroom. It was four days ago.  
He heard persons in the corridor, coming to the door and then leaving. He knew it was Lucas, who hesitated to come in. Yesterday he had heard Jimmy and Lydia arrived. And then he heard someone knocked at the door.  
"Nate..."  
It was Lucas.  
"Nate... Please... You have to come..."  
The last time he went ot a graveyard it was for Keith's burial. The same day Nathan and Haley had conceived James... He couldn't go downstairs and be with all these people he didn't even know... These people who came to Haley's burial... He couldn't because she couldn't be died... His heart hardened and he cried.  
"Nate..."  
"Leave me alone!!" He shouted. "Leave me alone..."  
Lucas opened the door. He was wearing a black suit too. He squaterred next to his brother.  
"Nathan."  
Nathan didn't move still staring into space.  
"James wants to see you..."  
Nathan didn't react.  
"Nate... You have to eat something... drink something... You've to take care of you and of your son... Please, go downstairs with me."  
"No..." He whispered. Lucas sighed.  
"I know what you feel Nate."  
Nathan moved his head to look at Lucas.  
"What? How can you? Did you lose your wife? Did you bury her today? How can you think you know what I feel?! Because you can't!" He stood up.  
"Nate..."  
"You can't Luke! She's gone! She's died! My wife!! My love died! You can't understand!"  
Nathan went to the bathroom and slammed the door. Tears flowed along his cheeks and he let himself fall onto the ground.

Lucas shivered he turned to the door and saw Brooke.  
"How is he?"  
He lowered his head. Brooke moved to him and hugged him.  
"He's gonna be okay... He just needs time."  
"He won't... Not before a long time... Brooke." They looked at each other in eyes. "James is going to need us."  
"We'll be there." They hugged and left the room.

Nathan untied his tie. He felt himself impotent, heavy. He fixed at the shower tub. Memories came back into his mind. He heard the sound of her laugh, he figured her out here, her hair wet and laughing, trying to avoid him from catch her. Her laugh echoed in his head again and again. Nathan closed his eyes and hit his head against the door to make it stop.  
The minutes spent and they seemed to be an eternity. The time had slow down for few days. Nathan had taken off his jacket and his tie. He stood up and went to open the water to let it run. He sat next to the shower tub and looked at his left hand. He caressed his golden ring. He took it off and looked at it.  
"For Nathan, Always & Forever."  
He closed his eyes clasping the ring in his hand and he listened to the water falling. This sound used to calm him down and made himself feel peaceful... but today, it just hurt.

Jimmy came in Nathan & Haley's bedroom quietly, his heart hardened feeling the presence of his daughter. Haley's death hurt him so much and his son-in-law's distress got worse his pain. He felt himself useless, unarmed, unable to help Nathan. He came in and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Nathan, staring into space, sitting near of the running shower. Jimmy turned off the shower.  
"Hey buddy..."  
Nathan didn't move.  
"Lydia and I.. are going to leave for Chicago.. at Vivian's... we would like to be sure you'll be okay..."  
"I can't be okay..." He said with an hoarse voice. "I won't be okay anymore."  
"I know I would think the same if I'd lost Lydia.. you know I lost my daughter... and... it's worse when I look at you. I don't want you to do a mistake, Nathan."  
Nathan lowered his head and saw the bottle of whiskey. He gave it to Jimmy.  
"Take it. It doesn't help me. Nothing can help me. Nobody can... I have nothing... anymore."  
"You have a son and he needs you."  
"He needs his mother above all... And she died."  
"But he has a father... Nathan... You lost your wife. He lost his mother and he doesn't understand. He's too young. He needs you. You need him. You can get over together."  
Nathan bursted into tears. Jimmy had an heavy heart and he took him in his arms.  
"Oh buddy..."  
"Iv'e not the strenght... I'm not strong enough... She was the one to make me strong." He paused trying to breath as he cried. "I can't live with her... I can't breathe without her... I don't want to breathe anymore... I just wanna die!"  
Jimmy let a tear roll down his face and tried to hold him strong to show him he was there.

They stayed like this for a while until Jimmy left. Before leaving Jimmy told to Nathan that James would go at Lucas's to let him time but that he had to react for James. But Nathan wondered how long it would take to get over... a death.. his soulmate's death.

**Onslow Memorial Hospital, Jacksonville.**

The surgeon went out of the room and walked away in direction of the waiting room. He cleared his throat and moved to the man who was sitting, head lowered and holding a cup of coffee.  
"Mister Merryl?"  
The man raised his head and he stood up.  
"How is she?"  
"She is still in the coma, her brain scan doesn't show anything... We have to wait..."  
Matthew Merryl nodded. The surgeon walked away. Matthew threw the cup into the garbage can and sighed. He crossed the corridor to go to a room. He looked through the window. She was lying down on the bed, a oxygen mask on her face and medical machines all around, this woman he had found in a street... He looked at the machine where he could see her heart beating and then he looked at her, this woman that he didn't know, this woman with auburn and curly hair.


	3. Alone

**Hey! **

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Especially Jess2303 for the longest lol. I hope you'll carry on to read it even if it's a real drama... **  
**About Nathan, if it happens, I think he wouldn't be able to move on.  
In my story, another character will come but it's not to jump into another relationship (Not in Nathan's mind at least)**

**And it's what I wanted.. you being confused :p I'm so mean...**

**Stop talking and let's reading ;) **

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

She heard laughs near of where she was. Kids laughs. She opened her eyes. At the beginning everything was blured she just heard sounds. And it began to be clearer. She was in a room obviously an hospital room, painted in light blue and white. The door was opened and she saw nurses and doctors passed the corridor. She winced as her head hurt.  
"The Sleeping Beauty is awaked..." A male voice said. She looked at the doorway and saw a man. Well built, light brown hair, brown eyes with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Matthew. I'm the person who brought you here." He paused. "I'm happy you're awake. I was worry you know."  
"What happened?" She asked with a weak voice.  
"I hoped you would be able to tell me..."  
"I don't know... I remember nothing... nothing at all execpt my name..."  
"It's a good thing... What's your name?" A wave of panic increased inside her.  
"Haley... James... Haley James.." She trembled. He moved to her and put his hands on her shoulder.  
"Hey, calm down. It's gonna be okay. It may be a little blurry right now... But it's gonna be fine, Haley"  
"How can it be fine? " She looked at him.  
Matthew looked at her with a sorry look. And she cried. He hugged.  
"Sshh... I'm going to help you..."  
And this auburn curly haired young woman without a name cried on his shoulder, holding on to him as it was the only thing she knew right now.

The doctor checked the file.  
"You're amnesic. Your memories can come back whenever. In a week... In a month... In a year... We can't say. In amnesic case, you remember the eldest memory such as your name, your parents, your home town... for the rest it will be a long and painful work."  
"What am I suppose to do?"  
"For the moment... take care of yourself. Rest and recover. I'll check on you later." The doctor went out. Matthew sat on the bed and took her hand.  
"I found this necklace on you... There's a ring." He gave her the jewelry. She looked at it.  
"Am I married?"  
"I don't know... It seems to be you are.."  
Haley scrutized the ring and gave it to Matthew.  
"There is something written..." He said. "For Haley. Always.. and Forever. Does it remind you something?"  
"No..."  
"Maybe later..."  
She smiled. "Yeah..."  
He stretched his hand. "Oh and... Nice to meet you Haley."  
She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Nice to meet you Matthew."  
Haley put the necklace. A million of questions came through her mind. Was it her real name or this necklace was just there by accident? Were Whese words for her? Was she married? Did she have someone who was waiting for her somewhere? She played dreamly with the ring trying to remember.

**One Day Later.**

Matthew opened his place front door and let Haley come in. Haley walked in with an hesitant way, wrapping herself into her jacket. She looked like an unarmed and lost young girl discovering a new world. And it was what she was... unarmed without memories to fight and come back to her world... her life... if she had one before... And she was lost, walking somewhere without knowing where she was and where she was going to.  
"You'll sleep in the spare room." Haley nodded.  
"The bathroom is on the right, right there." Matthew said showing her. She nodded again. He looked at her.  
"The doctor told me it would be difficult at the beginning. I'm here to help you to get your memory back, and to help you to build a new life at the same time for you having something to hold on to..."  
Haley nodded and sat on the couch.  
"Thank you Matthew."  
He smiled.  
"I'm going to cook something. Do you like or want something particular?"  
She shook her head and looked around. Matthew's place was cosy, there were curtains, a tv set, an hifi. Backwards there was the kitchen with an island. Haley's gaze came back on the tv set, attracted by a game box. She stood up and knelt there taking the video game. She stared at it like if it was an familiar object.  
"NBA Live. Do you want to play?" Matthew asked from the kitchen.  
"No.." She shook her head.  
Matthew arrived putting plates on the coffee table.  
"Does it remind you something?"  
Haley shrugged, putting the box where it was before.  
"I don't know... I feel... something like if... basketball was important... I don't know... It's just a feeling."  
"Maybe you play basketball." Matthew affirmed. Haley looked at him frowning. He laughed. She smiled understanding he was joking.  
"I reached to make you smile. First victory." He said proudly.  
She nodded and began to nibble.

**Tree Hill.**

The sun rose up, Nathan could see it through the thick curtains of the bedroom. He had spent another night without sleeping. When he closed his eyes he hoped everything was a nightmare and when he would open them again, Haley would be there at her place in the bed, next to him, deeply sleeping, but she wasn't. He took a deep breathe and stood up, staggering. He wasc lumsy in his walking way, he wondered how he had the strenght to walk, he felt his legs weak under him. He wandered like a ghost, went downstairs. Everything was quiet. When e arrived the livingroom his heart bounced. Everything was so clean. It used to be clean like this when Haley... he closed his eyes feeling the pain inside him and her presence and paradoxically her absence. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere. He walked to the kitchen. He immediately noticed the note on the fridge, he moved closer and took it with his trambling hand.  
"There are meals in the fridge. Call me if you need anything..."

_**Nathan came in his bedroom, feeling myself bad about what happened with Brooke and Haley. She was so angry and she seemed to be hurt and disappointed as if this story really touched her... It was the first time he had feelings for someone and that he hoped a person had feelings for him. It was new and scary at the same time. He moved to the furniture and saw the note, the famous one Brooke had pretented thet he had told everybody, a pink paper with a well written 'H' in the middle. He took it with a trembling hand.**_  
"_**Believing you will do well is half of the battle. Call me if you need anything at all. H."**_

Nathan felt himself weak, he supported himself holding the counter. His eyes put on the bouquet of purple flowers on the island. Tears bore in his eyes again, hurting, burning. He pushed away the vase which broke down in pieces on the floor in a shrill sound. He felt on the floor crying The tears rolled down and felt onto the note he held, spreading the ink.

_**She finished to eat her pancake and moved to him. This tall and well-built man. She took the keys in a motion. He bent over to give her a peck on her lips. She looked at him in eyes caressing her auburn curly hair, but she couldn't see his face, it was so blurry. She smiled loving his touch and walk away. She stopped when he called her name.**_  
"_**Hales?"  
She turned grinning. She had the feeling to love when he called her like this, the feeling to feel good when she heard his voice.**_  
"_**Yes?"**_  
"_**I love you."  
She smiled feeling a wave of warmth increased inside her. She frozen and frowned trying to see his face better.  
His words echoed again and again. Who was this man who told her 'I love you'? She tried to breathe, her heart racing into her chest, quicker and quicker. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. When she opened them again, she was in a dark alley. She shivered and everything began to turn around her like a whirl. She saw a silhouette further. Haley's heart stopped.**_

Haley sat up in her bed, perspering. Her breath was cut and it burnt her chest. She looked around her. She breathed in and out, her heart still racing like in her dream, she could heard the heartbeats echoing in her mind. She felt tears rolling down along her face. Her dream repeated in front of her eyes. This joy she felt at the beginning with this unknown man and this fear in the alley. Who was he? Who was this silhouette? She had nothing and was alone in a world where she shouldn't be. She sighed and laid down again, wrapping herself into the sheet.


	4. You Could Be Happy

**Hello !! **

**I post a new chapter as I've my latest exam today... Hope you'll let revienws to make my smile come back tonight :(  
LoL  
There will be NO Carrie! I think it's the badest idea Mark has never had!! I hate this girl !!  
Anyway hope we won't see her again !!**

**I wanted to thank you again for your reviews, I really love them. Thanks ;)**

**Good Reading !! **

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later. **

Nathan was walking in the street. It was a sunny day. He arrived in front of Lucas's house. He went up the steps and knocked. He took a deep breathe. The door opened.  
"Nate?"  
"Hey." Lucas smiled and hugged his brother.  
"How are you?"  
Nathan hated people asking him how he was. For one month when someone asked this stupid question, he lowered his head or turned his gaze away. He couldn't answer.  
"Jamie is around?"  
Lucas nodded. He let Nathan come in.  
"James? Come here!" Lucas called. Nathan smiled hearing James running towards them. The little boy appeared smiling. He stopped seeing Nathan.  
"Hey buddy..." Nathan said in a shaky voice.  
"Hi daddy."  
Nathan squaterred and opened his arms. James walked to him and put his little arms around his neck. Nathan held him against him.  
"Oh buddy... I'm so sorry." Nathan bit his lower lip to prevent himself of crying.  
James rested his head on Nathan's shoulder.

Haley caressed the piano with the tips of her fingers. She smiled dreamly and began to play, slowly, gracefully. She played this song which echoed in her mind for few days now. She stopped, took a deep breath and began again to play and sing.

**I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in **

Matthew went out of the bathroom, dressed and wet hair when he heard the sound of the piano and her voice. He walked there and saw. He leant against the wall and watched her.

**I believe  
This is heaven to no one else but me  
And I'll defend it as long as I can be  
Left here to linger in silence  
If I choose to  
Would you try to understand**

She stopped and turned feeling him watching her. Matthew moved to her and sat on the stool next to her.  
"Why did you stop?"  
She shrugged.  
"Does this song remind you something?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know exactly... it's strange... I've the feeling, it is a symbol or something like this, you know. A song for someone... I think I played it for someone..."  
"I see... Carry on."  
Haley smiled and replayed where she had stopped.

**I know this love is passing time  
Passing through like liquid  
I am drunk in my desire...  
But I love the way you smile at me  
I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near...  
I believe... **

"You know what?" He asked while she played.  
She looked at him.  
"I've got an idea..." He stood up.  
"Come with me." She nodded and stood up.

Nathan and Jamie walked in the streets.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When will I come back home?" Nathan smiled to Jamie.  
"If you want to... you can come tonight..."  
"I don't like to know you're alone at home."  
Nathan crossed his fingers into Jamie's hair. They entered the graveyard and walked to the grave. Nathan shivered and felt the salty taste of the tears in his throat.

**Haley Barbara James Scott  
October 18th 1989 - March 15th 2011.  
Beloved Wife, Mother, & Daughter.**

There was a bouquet on the ground. James put his bouquet he had done next to the first.  
"Is she happy there, Daddy?"  
"Yeah.. I think... I don't know buddy..."  
Nathan began to tremble, he couldn't prevent a tear rolling down from his eyes. James looked up at him. The little boy slid his hand in his father's and took it to make it stop trembling.  
"I'm sure she is, Dad."

"Where are we going?" Haley asked.  
"Surprise."  
"I hate surprises."  
They got out the car and entered a building. Haley observed him greeting people.  
"You know all of them?"  
"I see them everyday..." He shrugged nonchalantly. They arrived in a muic studio.  
"Hey!! Matt!" A long blond hair man exclaimed when they came in.  
They hugged.  
"Hi guys!" Haley watched them greet. There were three men, the blond one, another one with brown hair and the third an afro-american.  
"Where were you?"  
"I had things to do... I would like to present you, Haley."  
The three men looked at Haley. She smiled shyly.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Hi!" They exclaimed at the same time.  
"Haley I present you, Bill, Peter and Mel."  
"Nice to meet you."  
Bill moved to Matthew. "New girlfriend."  
"No, she's a friend. She had an accident and I help her." Haley looked around amazed.  
"I have got an idea. Haley plays piano and sings incredibly well. Maybe we should make her work."  
Haley turned to him surprised.  
"Oh no! I can't... I'm just... You know... Not ready... Maybe it's not a good idea.."  
"Haley. I'm sure it is. The doctor said you've to build a new life while you try to get back your memories. You know singing, you know playing piano. So go ahead."  
The guys nodded. Haley sighed and smiled. "Okay... if you all agree."

Nathan was laid down in his bed, looking at the ceiling. It turned his head and saw the empty place next to him. He could figured her out, he could smell her perfume. He sighed. His left hand on on his heart. He looked back at the ceiling and then he heard James arriving. He held his 'Ravens' teddy bear against him.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't sleep..."  
"Do you want to sleep here?"  
He nodded. Nathan smiled. James got up in the bed and went to lay down in the middle of the bed. He closed his eyes. Nathan watched him falling asleep.  
"I'm going to fight for you buddy... Your mother still lives through you, I can't let you down. I don't have to right to do this. Mom would like me to protect you and you need me, and I need you." Nathan closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The night wouldn't be full of dreams but he rested for awhile.

Haley was sitting at the piano playing 'Elsewhere'. In the other room, Matthew was watching her. Bill arrived behind him.  
"She's talented."  
"Yeah. It's what I think when I heard her sing this morning."  
"She can integrate the group."  
"I think it's a good thing for her."  
Haley turned her head to the window and smiled to Matthew. He smiled her back.


	5. Sometimes You Can't Make it On Your Own

**Another one today !!  
**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Camy, because it's her birthday and that I love her! And I know she loves Brathan... so...  
Have a nice day, my Co.  
_**

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

_AN : Don't worry! There won't be ANY Haley with someone else or Nathan with someone else (at least not in his mind). Matthew is just a nice guy who wants to take care of Haley as she's alone and lost ;) I love NH. I can't imagine them with someone else, even if in my other stories, they used to be with someone else at the beginning, they ALWAYS end up together. NH is for always and forever._

* * *

Nathan arrived at home. He had brought Jamie at Lucas's as Lily invited him. He felt better after these moments with his son. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he had to make an effort for him. He opened the front door and froze. He smelt a familiar perfume in all the house. A sweet smeel... fresh... and fruity... It reminded her, it was like if she had arrived at home few minutes before him. He followed the smell upstairs. A part of him hoped she would be there upstairs in their bedroom and she would smile to him, but another part of him was scared of the truth. He crossed the corridor and entered the bedroom, his smile disappeared. Brooke turned and saw him.  
"Hey."  
Nathan stared at her, angry.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Lucas told me you hadn't tidied the bedroom up for two weeks.. so... I decided to come and help you around."  
He saw her with some Haley's clothes which were on the chair.  
"Let them where they were!"  
"Nate.." He moved to her and grabbed the clothes.  
"I don't want you to tidy up, okay! Just leave! Get away, Brooke!"  
Brooke shivered under his angst.  
"You can't stay like this, Nate! You can't leave her clothes all around. It hurts you so bad!"  
"So what? That's my problem!"  
"Nate! Please! It's not good for you or for Jamie to see his mother's clothes like if she was here!"  
Nathan stared at her again.  
"Get away Brooke! I won't repeat it."  
Brooke began to cry. "Do you think you're the one to be hurt? To suffer? I lost my best friend! My best friend! I loved her like my sister! And I lost her. So yeah you lost your wife but she was important for me too! You don't have to right to stay like this! For you! For Jamie! And for us!"  
Nathan lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry, Brooke."  
She wiped her eyes.  
"I understand you're hurt..." She took the clothes from his hands and put them on the chair.  
"And I understand you need time..." They avoided to look at each other. Brooke plunged her hand into her pocket and took out something. She looked at him and took his hand.  
"The police came a moment ago... to bring back some things which were in the car. They gave me this.." She put a ring in his hand.  
"Tonight we're all going to eat at Lucas's.. so... if you want to come... We'll be happy to see you, Nate."  
She put herself on tip-toe and hugged him and then she left. Nathan looked at the ring in his hand. He had an heavy heart. He sat on the bed staring at the jewel.

Haley was playing with the ring making it swirl on the piano like a spinning top. Billy came in the studio.  
"Hey Princess."  
"Hey!" She took the ring and put it on.  
"Ready to work?"  
She smiled and nodded.  
"You're married?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know... obviously yeah..."  
"Nobody looks for you?"  
She shrugged again. "I don't know... maybe... And as I can't remember... It doesn't help. Matt and I searched for my parents, but they didn't live in the town where I was born... I've nothing..."  
He nodded and sat on the stool taking his guitare. Matthew arrived.  
"We can leave, Haley. If you're ready."  
Haley nodded. She stood up but everything began to turn around her and became blurry. Matthew noticed, he rushed to her and helped her to sit.  
"You okay? Haley?"  
Haley felt better and nodded. "Yeah.. just a dizziness... I'm fine. We can go."  
Matthew shook his head. "Bill can you give her a glass of water, please."  
Bill brought it. Haley drank.  
"We're going home and I'll call the doctor."  
"No. I'm better, I swear."  
"But it's not normal. The doctor told me if you feel dizzy I should..."  
Haley shook her head. "I'm okay. I promised. If it begins again, I'll call."  
Matthew sighed. "Okay..." He resigned.

Brooke put her glass on the counter. Lucas moved to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You okay?"  
Brooke shrugged. "I miss her."  
"I know... I miss her too."  
"It's not fair, Lucas!" Brooke broke down. Lucas led her against him and hugged her.  
Brooke looked up at him, wiping her wet eyes.  
"I'm afraid, Lucas..."  
"What about?"  
"About Nathan... When I went there... He can't fight alone... I'm scared what happened the next week happens again."  
Lucas looked at her, remembering what happened. He sighed and grabbed his keys.  
"Where are you going?"  
"At Nathan's. Be right back."  
Brooke nodded watching Lucas leaving.

_**Lucas was driving in direction to Nathan's. He had tried to call him since this morning. It was 5pm and he had no news. He began to be worry especially after having talked with Peyton and Brooke about Nathan's distress, worse than the distress he had when Haley left for the Tour... He parked the car, went out and rushed in the house.**_  
"_**Nate?" All the rooms downstairs were dark and empty.**_  
"_**Nate?" He shouted again. "Nate!" He went up the stairs and rushed in the bedroom. Empty.**_  
"_**Nathan!" A wave of worry travelled all inside him. He went to the bathroom and his heart stopped beating. Nathan was there sitting on the floor with a bottle of whikey and meds spread on the floor.  
Lucas knelt in front of him.**_  
"_**What did you do, Nate!?"  
Nathan was still conscious but drunk and probably under meds...**_  
"_**I didn't even have the strenght to do this..."  
Lucas lowered his head. He picked up the meds and threw them into the toilets. He also took the bottle and emptied it. He sat next to his brother and hugged him.**_  
"_**Did you take something?" Nathan nodded. Lucas helped him to stand up. He made him sit in the shower tub and made run the water. Nathan tried to struggle but Lucas held him.**_  
"_**You know what!? You can't try to kill yourself Nate, but you won't reach still I'm here. You won't reach so give it up!"  
Nathan began to cry. Lucas turned off the shower and hugged his brother. **_

Nathan put Haley's ring strung on his thin silver chain. The house was calm. He reminded what Brooke had said about the fact he didn't have to right to react selfishly. He wasn't the one who suffered, except he couldn't help. It was too difficult... He put on the chain around his neck and went downstairs. He walked to the livingroom and opened the furniture. He jumped on himself when he saw Lucas in the doorway.  
"What are you doing?" Lucas asked angry thinking Nathan went to take a bottle of scotch.  
Nathan took out the object and put it on the furniture. Lucas sighed seeing a photo album.  
"What's that?"  
"An album she made.. when she was pregnant... and after... She called it "Braley's album."  
"Braley?"  
"Brooke and Haley. I wanted to come at yours and give it to Brooke."  
Lucas nodded. "She would be happy."  
Nathan lowered his eyes. "Lucas... I won't do it... I tried... but I've to react for Jamie... It's hard... It's painful... but I have to. I know it's what Haley would like... So I won't commit a suicide, okay? You have to trust me... I need you to stop to be worry about me... and help me to take care of James."  
Lucas moved to him. "Okay..."  
They hugged. "So... what about a moment between friends."  
Nathan nodded and took the album.  
When they arrived at Lucas's, Nathan stayed in the background for awhile. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was confident because he knew he was supported. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were there for him and James. He was first afraid of forgetting Haley if he let them help him, but there was no reason for forgetting. She was still there, in his heart, in his mind, but above all, in Jamie's eyes.

Matthew was in the kitchen, Haley arrived.  
"Do you feel better?"  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
"Oh it smells good!" She exclaimed.  
"Mac&Cheese."  
Haley shook her head. "What?"  
"I cooked Mac&Cheese. It's what it smells."  
Haley looked at the meal and then at him. "I love it."


	6. Drowning Man

_**Hi!! Thanks for your reviews! I really like them!!  
Today I'll post two chapters ;)**_

Good Reading !! & Have a Nice Day !  


-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

**One Month Later. **

Haley was on her bed, with copies all around. She was writing, she tore the paper, crumpled it and threw it away. Matthew walked to the doorway and stopped seeing her working. He smiled seeing all the seriousness on her face.  
"Haley?"  
She looked up at him. "Yeah?"  
"Are you hungry?"  
She shook her head. "No thanks... I'm not feeling good and I would like to finish this."  
He nodded. "Okay. I'm working on the search of your parents... I think I've a trail... but..."  
"Thank you Matt for everything."  
"You're welcome." He left. Haley smiled, sighed and crumpled another paper.

Nathan joined Jamie in the livingroom. He was watching TV.  
"Hey buddy, do you want to go out?"  
"Where?"  
"Maybe the park..."  
Jamie jumped off the couch, turned off the TV.  
"Yeah! Yeah!"  
"Take your ball."  
Jamie left, running and came back fem seconds later with his ball.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!" Nathan smiled. He opened the front door, ready to leave, but he froze, seeing Deb on the doorstep.  
"Mom?"  
"Hi, baby." They hugged.  
"Grandma Deb!" Jamie exclaimed running to her.  
She squattered to hug him. "Hey you! You're so handsome. You look like more more your father."  
"He looks like her." He said icy. Deb looked up at her son quickly, feeling herself guilt. She stood up.  
"You were about to leave?"  
"Yeah! Daddy and I were at the point of going to play basketball."  
Nathan smiled seeing the joy in Jamie's eyes.  
"You can go there later and stay with grandma..." Nathan proposed. Jamie nodded. He took Deb's hand and led her inside.  
"Come Grandma! I'm going to show you my new game."  
"Mom?" Deb turned to face him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to go out... Can you stay with him?"  
She nodded and followed Jamie. Nathan left.  
Since Haley's death, Nathan didn't take the car. He walked. He stopped and watched the graveyard. He entered and walked to Haley's grave. He stopped again seeing a old man further with a cap. The old man turned and gave a smile to Nathan. Nathan moved to him.  
"Good Morning, Buddy." Whitey said.  
"Coach..."  
They were just looking at each other in eyes. Nathan's lips trembled as if he was about to cry. Whitey hugged him. They parted.  
"How are you?"  
Nathan shrugged. "Like a man who's drowning..."  
Whitey put his hand on his shoulder. "She misses us.."  
Nathan remained silent. "Lucas told me you didn't sleep well."  
"Sometimes I sleep... but... when I reach to sleep I dream of her and the accident... I see the police on the doorstep. So I prefer to not sleep."  
"I understand. I lived the same after Camilla's death."  
"How did you do, Coach? How did you get over? I wasn't ready..."  
"Nobody's ready to lose the person they love... There is no secret... the only remedy it's the time."  
They looked at each other with complicity and watched the grave.

Haley was on the exam table, waiting. She sighed bored... and a little bit worry. Matthew was sitting on the chair in front of her.  
"I saw you working late last night and this morning you seemed to be busy. What did you do?"  
"I'm writing a song."  
"Oh great! We'll play it."  
"I don't know.. It's bad..."  
"I don't think so. And let us judge, okay."  
She nodded. "Okay. But I don't want to go on a stage."  
"Come on! We need you."  
"You're kidding. You're so great the four of you at the last concert. You don't need me."  
"You can give a... a wave of fresh!"  
Haley laughed. The doctor came in. Matthew made a sign to Haley to tell her he went outside. She nodded and turned to the doctor.  
"Miss James."  
"Docteur Cole."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Fine..."  
"One month and an half... What about your memory?"  
"Huh... a song, a meal... I don't remember anything more."  
"It's a beginning. Headaches?"  
"Yes... I've some nauseas."  
"Nauseas?"  
She nodded.  
"Dizziness?"  
"Also yeah." She said simply.  
The doctor checked the file. And after few seconds he asked.  
"Does your stomach hurt sometimes? Or your back?"  
Haley shrugged. "Not really... Why are you asking this? I've a problem with my brain..."  
"I'm going to give you a blood test."  
She nodded. "Okay."  
"Otherwise, what about your past? Did you find something?"  
"We searched for my parents... but they don't live at the same place... Matthew is working on it."  
"It's good for you to have someone who help you like this. I met people who lived the same thing and they had nobody... no past, no present, and uncertain future."  
"So I can say I'm lucky." Haley answered.  
"Here it is." He said when he finished the blood test. "I'll call you when I'll have the result."  
"Okay. Thanks Doctor Cole."  
"You're welcome. And if you are sick don't hesitate and come here."  
"I promise." She smiled.

"Mom?" Nathan called coming in the kitchen. He saw Deb putting away things.  
"What are you doing?" He asked seeing her putting a pack of sugar in the wrong closet.  
"Jamie and I cooked some cookies. I'm cleaning." Nathan moved to her and grabbed the pack.  
"It doesn't here Haley put it away." Deb looked at him surprised. Nathan went to put it next to the microwave.  
"She put it right here."  
"I'm sorry I didn't know."  
"Now you know. Just... Just do nothing, okay? I take care of all of this."  
"Nathan..."  
He shook his head and left the room. Deb sighed, lowering her eyes. When she looked up her eyes were attracted by a picture on the fridge. It was a picture of Nathan and Haley at the baptizing day of Jamie. She moved there and caressed the picture, sad and nostalgic.


	7. Lonely

_**Second chapter of the day !!  
And new character coming !  
Good Reading !! & Have a Nice Day !  
**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Nathan knocked at Jamie's bedroom. The little boy appeared from his closet.  
"Jimmy Jam, Daddy wants a ice cream. Do you want one?"  
Jamie grinned. "Yeah!"  
They went downstairs. Nathan prepared the dishes with ice cream. Jamie watched him doing.  
"Here it is!" Nathan exclaimed giving him a spoon.  
Jamie looked at the ice cream disappointed.  
"What's wrong, buddy?"  
He shrugged.  
"Mom used to do a guy with fruits or candies on my ice cream." Nathan nodded.  
"She used to do an heart with nuts on mine."  
"Maybe we can do it... You do mine... and I do yours." He proposed.  
Nathan put his dish in front of Jamie and took his. He went to take the pack of candies and the pack of nuts. They smiled to each other and began to customize the ice cream.

Haley put her hands on the micro, she looked backwards to see Matthew and began to sing.

**Here I am  
Red high heels  
Yellow dress  
Perfect nails  
Lips like velvet  
Don't you want me, baby?  
I've been here and back again  
It never answers anything  
Where was I when they handed out the knowing you are loved? **

**Don't it get lonely out there, little darling  
Well come on home  
I'll be here with open arms  
To hold you  
When you arrive  
I'll be here with open arms  
To show you  
Where you belong  
If you're missing come on home  
**

They stopped, all of a sudden when a well dress man came in. The guys looked at each other, Matthew and Bill went out the studio to join the man. Haley turned to Mel and Peter.  
"Who is it?"  
"Our "boss"..."  
"A bastard..." Peter said.  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't help that much..."  
Haley nodded and turned to watch them. Five minutes later, the guys came in the studio.  
"He fired us." Matthew announced.  
"What?" Mel exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"  
"Find another producer..." Haley answered.  
"It's not so easy, Haley." Billy said putting his guitar away.  
Matthew took his jacket. "Come on, we'll find a solution. We're going to do some concerts for money and at the same time we'll try to find a new label."  
"Yeah..."  
"What about pizzas?" Haley proposed. "I'm starving."  
Guys looked at her surprised and bursted out laugh. Matthew nodded. "Here we go!"

Nathan and Jamie arrived in front of the school. Nathan squaterred and straightened Jamie's jacket.  
"Okay buddy... You're ready?"  
He shrugged. Nathan rubbed Jamie's head. "It's going to be okay."  
He shrugged again. "Why can't I stay with you daddy?"  
"Because you've to go at school..." He paused. "Come on." He stood up and took his hand. He came with Jamie to his class. Nathan met Jamie's teacher.  
"Mister Scott, don't worry. We'll take care of him."  
"If.. If there's a problem do not hesitate to call me."  
"Sure, Mister Scott." Nathan nodded and walked away, looking backwards sometimes, nervously.  
"It's rare to see a father so nervous for the first school day of their kids." A female voice said next to him. Nathan looked at her surprised. She had green eyes and long brown hair. She stretched her hand.  
"Heather Nicholls. Your son is in the class with my daughter, Emma.""  
Nathan waved his hand with her. "Nathan Scott."  
"You're the basketball player from Duke?"  
Nathan nodded. "Will you play in a team this season?"  
Nathan lowered his head. "No... I stopped basketball."  
"Oh..." She said disappointed. "My husband used to watch the games, he was such a fan."  
Nathan shrugged. "Sorry... I've to go."  
She smiled. "It was nice to meet you. See you soon."  
Nathan didn't say anything, he just tried to smile and walked away.

Brooke knocked at the door and waited for someone opened. The door opened, and Peyton appeared.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi." Brooke said with a sad voice.  
"Oh Brooke.. what's wrong?"  
She shrugged. Peyton let Brooke come in and they went to sit on the couch.  
"How are you doing?" Peyton asked.  
"Not really fine... Especially since Nathan gave me this album... I watched it everyday and.. it hurts so much."  
"Brooke..."  
"I miss her Peyton... I miss her so much..." Peyton took Brooke in her arms.  
"I've the impression my life is empty... you know.. we used to call each other everyday, for all and nothing."  
"I know... You need to change your mind, Brooke."  
"What if I don't want to..."  
"But you need it. We all need to do something to not think about it. She is still in our heart... but Life goes on..."  
Brooke nodded. "It's hard to say she won't be there anymore for Thanksgiving or Christmas... Who will cook the turkey?" Brooke asked crying.  
"You and I..."  
"I'm the worst cooker on Earth..."  
"So do I... But we'll follow her recipe." Brooke nodded, sobbing and rested her head on Peyton's shoulder.  
"You know.. I wanted to work on my label... Maybe you should help me and work with me..."  
"Me?"  
"Yes... It will change our mind, and we'll help each other."  
Brooke smiled, wiping her eyes.  
"Okay..."

Nathan came in the house. He walked to the kitchen thinking Deb would be there. But he just found a note.  
"I left visiting Karen. Do you want to go out for lunch? Call me on my cellphone. Love, Mom." Nathan sighed. It was the last thing he wanted, going out for lunch and seeing people. He put his eyes on the paperbasket, he crumpled the note and shot but missed. He sighed, supporting himself on the counter. He was unable to do something. He didn't move when he heard the front door open and the visitor coming here.  
"Hey Nate." He turned his head and saw Lucas.  
"Hey."  
"You went with Jamie at school. How was he?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know how he is... It's like she was still here but he's conscious she's not..."  
"It's normal... He's lost."  
Nathan nodded. "I know..."  
"Whitey told me that he saw you at the graveyard."  
Nathan nodded. "Yes."  
"It's good."  
Nathan sighed understanding his brother insinuate he had to talk to someone.  
"You think I should talk with Whitey, doesn't it?"  
"Yes... but..."  
"Lucas... please. Can you leave me alone? I don't want to talk!" Nathan shouted, becoming angry. "Can you understand? I don't want to talk about it."  
"Nate... you..."  
"No, please!" Nathan left the room. Lucas sighed exasperating and folloxed his brother.  
"You know you should! You need to! It can help you." Nathan turned to face him like a storm.  
"I don't want help! Nobody can help me, Lucas. Nobody and I will let nobody help me. The one and the only one who was able to help is not here anymore. That's my answer. Now, leave me alone with this. I try to fight alone." Nathan went upstairs. Lucas shivered when Nathan slammed a door.

Bill put the lice of pizza he held into the box and sighed.  
"I ate enough."  
"So do I." Matthew said, sipping his soda. Haley watched the guys and took another lice.  
"Haley? Don't you think it's enough?"  
"I'm starving."  
The guys looked at each other and then at Haley. "You're crazy."  
She smiled. "Maybe..." She added, shrugging.  
"So.. what about the group?"  
"We're going to send mails to records house and we'll see." Matthew said.  
"Who wants to play NBA Live?" Mel exclaimed. The four men raised their hand. Suddenly the phone rang. Haley stood up leaving the guys play. Haley pressed the button.  
"Yeah?"  
"Miss James?"  
"Yes."  
"Docteur Cole."  
"Oh Doctor Cole, you've got the results?"  
"Yes..."  
Haley moved away to be in a quiet place. "I'm listening..."  
"I would like you to come tomorrow, for a scan."  
"Does something wrong? Please, Doctor Cole... Tell me something... does something wrong?"  
"No... You're fine... you're just pregnant."


	8. All Alone I Came Into This World

_**Wow I'm really happy that I surprised you LoL!  
Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Today, chapter 8... few chapters yet and Haley would be found !**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Haley was in her bedroom, sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed, curled up. She was staring into space, trying to answer the million of question which came through her him. The bedroom door opened.  
"Haley?"  
She looked up at him.  
"You okay?"  
She shrugged. No she wasn't okay... she was lost, homeless, without memories which comforted her that she had a life before, and she was pregnant. Pregnant with a stranger, pregnant with someone she didn't know and she couldn't even figure out. Pregnant with this man in her dreams who had his face blurry, letting her no hints about his identity. Matthew sat seeing her sad face. He went to sit next to her.  
"I know it's not easy..."  
"No... it's not easy... it's painful..."  
Matthew took her hand and put it on her stomach. "It won't be anymore... You've to think about the present... and take care of yourself."  
Haley sighed.

_**Haley took a deep breathe as Doctor Cole began the ultrasound scan. She didn't sleep last night, she was tired after having cried all night long. After few seconds, he turned the screen to show her and he pointed at something on it.**_  
"_**You are three months pregnant." Haley's heart stopped beating. The first thing she wanted to do... it was crying. She turned her gaze away from the screen, trying to breath.**_  
"_**The baby is healthy. Do you want to know baby's gender?"  
Haley didn't look at the doctor, trying to avoid his words. She shook her head.**_  
"_**Okay... If you change your mind... don't hesitate to ask." He turned the screen back to normal. Haley had an heavy heart. She turned her head.**_  
"_**Wait... Can you show it again?"  
The doctor smiled and turned the screen again and pointed out at it. "Here it is.. right here."  
Haley fixed at the screen and moved her hand to the screen. The tips of her fingers brushed it. Tears rolled down along her cheek, she took a deep breathe and smiled faintly.**_

"It's difficult to imagine being pregnant with someone you don't know... Pregnancy is supposed to be a special period between two people, expecting their child, buying things for them, learning how to take care of them..."  
They remained silent for awhile. Haley sighed and clapsed her hands. "Come on! We've to work on our project. The group needs a new label and I promised to take care of it."  
Matthew smiled. She stood up. Matthew frowned, speechless seeing her back.  
"Haley?"  
She turned. "What?"  
"Did you notice this tatoo on your back?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah... But I don't remember."  
"Huh-Huh..."  
"Why?"  
"It looks like a jersey number or something dealing with sports..."  
Haley sighed. "So good luck if you want to check every guys who wear a jersey number 23, in all America."  
He shrugged. "You're right... but as I don't find your parents.. I'm going to work on this."  
Haley stretched him her hand to help him to stand up. "Let's go we have to work."

Nathan was playing nervously with his fingers waiting for Jamie outside of the school. Suddenly the same voice that yesterday brought him back.  
"Hi!"  
He turned to see her.  
"Do you remember me? Heather Nicholls."  
"Yeah... Sorry I was lost in my mind."  
"Never mind. It often happens to me." She said with a joyfull voice. "Waiting for James?"  
He nodded.  
"Emma didn't stop to talk about him yesterday."  
"So does James."  
She smiled.  
"It's great! They're becoming friends. You know, you'd just moved out here two months ago... I was afraid of Emma being alone. James seems to be a very nice boy, very clever."  
"Yeah... he looks like his mother."  
She grinned. "Oh! Maybe we should dinner all together with kids. I'll be happy to meet your wife."  
Nathan's heart stopped as each time someone talked about Haley. He lowered his eyes.  
"Listen... My wife.. My wife died two months ago..."  
Heather turned her gaze away. "I'm so sorry... I'm so clumsy!" She exclaimed. "I'm the best to say silly things."  
"You didn't know... Never mind."  
"I'm really sorry..."  
He nodded. The bell rang and kids began to go out of the building. Heather didn't dare to look at Nathan anymore.  
"You know... My husband died six months ago... In a plane crash in Iraq." Nathan turned and looked at her.  
"That's why we moved here. And it's probably thanks to it, James and Emma are so close."  
"Daddy!" Nathan turned his gaze and saw Jamie rushing to him.  
"Hey buddy. Here we go?"  
Jamie nodded. He turned to the little girl next to them.  
"See you tomorrow, Emma."  
"See you Jamie."  
Nathan smiled watching them and walked away giving Jamie's hand. He turned a little his head and watched Heather squattered in front of her daughter to give her a hug. He smiled faintly and began to talk with Jamie.

Jamie was eating with some reluctance what Nathan had cooked. He looked at his father, who was silent.  
"Dad?"  
Nathan looked up at Jamie.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't you eat?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"You don't eat anymore... except sometimes ice cream. Mom would scold you."  
Nathan smiled. "Yeah... I know..."  
"Does it because it's so bad ?"  
Nathan frowned. "What?"  
"It's not very... hummy..."  
Nathan sighed.  
"I'm a bad cooker..."  
"I won't say that... but... Grandma or Mom are better..."  
"Mom was the best..." Nathan stood up and took the plates. He threw the meal into the garbade can.  
"Dad?! I went to eat..."  
"No, it's very bad..." He supported himself on the sink, his head lowered.  
James stood up, went to take the phone and brought it to Nathan.  
"Maybe we can order..."  
Nathan nodded. "Pizzas?"  
Jamie shook his head. "Chinese."  
"Okay."

Haley was in front of the computer seariching for a label. Matthew was in front of the TV.  
"I've some addresses. I'm going to send emails." She said.  
Matthew turned to loo at her.  
"Okay." He stood up and went to her.  
"Did you see this? It's so tiny!" He said showing her the sonogram.  
Haley smiled. "Yeah..."  
"It looks like a boy."  
"I don't want to know."  
"Why?"  
"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl..."  
"What about the clothes? You're going to buy blue or pink?"  
"I hate pink. I'll buy white or yellow."  
He laughed. Haley turned her head to the screen. "Look at this... Reb Bedroom Records... It comes from my childhood town." The phone rang. Haley stood up.  
"Stay here, I'm going." She walked quickly to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Matthew sat in front of the computer, copied the email address and began to tap. He joined a file and clicked on "send". Haley came back.  
"Mel invited us to dinner."  
"Okay, here we go!"  
"I won't send a mail to this label... I'm not sure it's what we need..."  
She said, shrugging and taking her jacket. Matthew rolled his eyes.  
"Too late... It's done."  
She looked at him surprised. "I sent a mail."  
"Matt! We didn't even talk about it."  
He shrugged. "I took a chance! Come on, Haley-momma!"  
"Don't call me like this!" She said hitting him, they left laughing.


	9. You're Not Alone

_**Hey!! **_

_**Thanks for all your comments ! **__**  
Today : Update!!  
Chapter 9...  
**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

Song used : "Teardrops on my guitar"- Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Few days later. **

Peyton knocked at the door as nobody answered she opened it.  
"Nate? Jamie? It's Auntie Peyton! Anybody here?" She sighed and entered the living-room. She smiled seeing a picture frame on the furniture, it was a picture of Haley, Brooke and her at the graduation day. She took it and caressed Haley's face. She jumped on herself and put quickly the frame when she saw Nathan going out of the kitchen.  
"Hey you!"  
"Hey." He said. He noticed she had taken the picture frame he moved there and replaced it correctly. Peyton lowered her eyes.  
"How are you?" She asked smiling.  
He rolled his eyes. "Perfectly." He exclaimed ironically. She lowered her eyes again, hurt.  
Natan sighed. "Sorry... but I can't stand anymore you asking me if I'm okay. Because I'm not."  
Peyton nodded, avoiding to look at him.  
"I understand. I'm going to do an effort and not asking anymore if you're okay."  
"Thanks." He paused. "So.. what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see my friend... It's for a long time we didn't see each other... I wanted to go out for a walk so I wondered if you wanted to come with me."  
He shook his head. "Sorry... I'm waiting for Jamie."  
"Oh! Where is the superstar?"  
"At his brand new friend's."  
"Great!" She smiled, feeling herself umconfortable. "I'm gonna go... See you later..."  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
Before leaving she turned and looked at him in eyes.  
"Don't forget you've friends too... We are all here... Nathan..."  
She turned without waiting for his answer and left.

Haley checked their emails for the fourth times today. Matthew was playing with Bill with NBA Live.  
"No answers..."  
"Anything?" Bill asked turning.  
"Two refusals and five no answers..."  
She suddenly stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Matthew and Bill looked at each other, wincing.  
"God..." They said hearing her throwing up.  
"That's awful..."  
Matthew turned his head to the bathroom. "Haley? You're okay? Need some help?"  
Few seconds later, she went out, switching off the light of the room.  
"That's okay... It's just driving me crazy... I thought nauseas stopped after first trimester..." She said going to sit on the armchair.  
"You didn't show us what you bought this morning..."  
She stood up excited. "Oh yes!" She took a bag and took out a dress.  
"A pretty summer dress. Doesn't it cute?"  
The two guys looked at each other and then at her. "What if it's a boy?"  
She shook her hand.  
"What do you think?"  
Matthew laughed. "And if it's a boy what we'll you do with the dress?"  
She shrugged and pouted. "I was happy, Matt. Thank you!"  
The boys laughed at her and began to play again.

The frontdoor opened and Jamie followed by Emma rushed into the house.  
"Daddy!" Jamie shouted. Nathan arrived.  
"Hey buddy How was your day?"  
Jamie too excited asked. "Can I go to present Chester to Emma?"  
Nathan nodded. He sighed seeing them going upstairs. Someone further cleared their throat. Nathan looked up at them and saw Heather, embarassing.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." She said with a shy voice.  
"Was he nice?"  
"Very! It's a lovely boy! Well-mannered, very polite. An angel."  
Nathan nodded.  
"I don't want to disturb longer." She paused. "Emma! Here we go!" The two kids went downstairs.  
"Mom, can I stay awhile."  
"Emma, please. You'll see Jamie tomorrow. I think Mister Scott has things to do..."  
Emma lowered her head. "Bye Jamie." She said going to her mother. Nathan looked at Jamie who was making big eyes, insisting big eyes.  
"Please, daddy, please." He murmured. Nathan sighed.  
"Maybe she can stay... I've nothing to do... They can go swimming or playing..."  
Heather smiled. "You're sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Jamie moved to them. "And you can stay dinner! Daddy will order chinese food." Nathan stared at Jamie and resigned.  
"Good idea." All he wanted was to make Jamie happy and obviously, Emma made him happy more than he had these two last months.  
Heather nodded. "Okay but I'll pay the food."  
Nathan nodded and let them in.

Peyton checked her emails. Brooke arrived with two paper bags.  
"What's all of this?" Peyton asked.  
"Ice cream."  
"Brooke..."  
"We worked all the week... now we've finshed I've nothing to do! And I don't reach to draw anything..."  
"Come here, I received a email from a group of Jacksonville. Four guys and a girl, she's new in the group. They sent me two songs, they're really great."  
"Make me listen to."  
Brooke sat next to Peyton.  
"The first it's only the guys..."  
The song started. Brooke listend to attentively.  
"Great! Did you hear the other one?"  
"Not yet... I was waiting for you."  
The second song started.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Brooke's heart bounced harder into her chest. She could hear it in her mind. Like an hammer. And all the memories came through her, Haley's singing for Christmas, singing for one of their birthday, or Haley singing at the Tric when they were in High School.  
"Please stop it." Brooke stood up upset.  
Peyton looked at her surprised while she was leaving running.  
"Brooke!?"  
The door slammed. Peyton rushed outside.  
"Brooke?"  
"Did you hear this? The same voice! I know it's not possible... but... Peyton..." Brooke broke down. Peyton took her in her arms. "Tell me you mistaken when you chose the song, you clicked on one of Haley's song right?"  
Peyton shook her head. "No..."  
Brooke wiped her eyes. "It hurts... Peyton... I miss her so much!" Brooke held onto Peyton, crying. Peyton tried to calm her down.  
"Ssshhh it's okay... I miss her too..."  
"Pey... I don't realize... I don't realize she's not here anymore... I still hope she will visit me at my home with Jamie and we'll talk about girl stuff, or that tomorrow she will help me with my drawings giving me ideas or we'll go shopping at the mall. I still hope..."  
Peyton wiped Brooke's tears away. "Come on... we're going to stuff ourself with ice cream. I'm sure it's what she would do."  
Brooke nodded and they came in the building.

Nathan emptied the boxes into the garbage can. Heather arrived putting glasses next to the sink.  
"Thank you for tonight. Emma and Jamie seem to have fun together."  
"Yeah... It's great Jamie's happy..."  
"Can I ask you... how she died..."  
"Car crash... The car exploded..."  
She lowered her eyes.  
"Your husband was a soldier?"  
"No... a reporter... He was with soldiers when their plane was attacked... and it crashed."  
Nathan sighed. "How do you do to talk about it so... easily?"  
She shrugged. "After few months, lying down in an empty bed, I realized he wouldn't go home anymore... It's hard, but... I had to fight for Emma... So one morning, I stood up, dressed up and I went to run. I ran during hours to empty my mind and after this, I walked and I went to the graveyard and I told him goodbye."  
Nathan shook his head. "I can't."  
"It's not good for you, for your son and for her... You're keeping her with you and she can't be free..."  
She moved to the sink and began to do the dishes.  
"You don't have to do this..."  
"Let me help you... You know, I think we're going to be friends. We live the same life..." Nathan nodded and took a dish towel to wipe the glasses.


	10. Try To Get Some Sleep

_**Wow!! Thanks for all these comments! I'm really happy to see you like my story, really.  
As I'm in a good mood today... I'm going to post two chapters... hehe  
So good reading !!  
And again thank you ;)**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

_**He was playing with her fingers. She moved closer to him, to make her back touch his chest. She felt herself so peaceful in his arms. It was so perfect.**_  
"_**Do you think it worked?"  
She put a mischievous smile on her face.**_  
"_**I think so."**_  
"_**I hope so."**_  
"_**Do you imagine us with another baby? With diappers and feed bottles..."**_  
"_**And cries all the night. Yes. I loved the first time... and we've the age to have another baby."  
She sighed peacefully.**_  
"_**I would like a boy... who looks like Jamie."  
The man rested his head on hers.**_  
"_**And I, I want a girl... a little girl just like you, with the same chocolate eyes and the same voice and your character. A girl just like you."  
Haley smiled happy and turned. The time slows down. But when she turned she didn't feel his arms around her anymore. It wasn't warm anymore... it was cold. It wasn't peaceful anymore it was empty. She turned completely and her heart broke. There was nobody anymore next to her. **_

She sat up and looked down at her belly. She put her hands on it, trying to breathe. Was it real? A memory which came back to her? Or was it just a dream? That she had like it happened? It would comfort her this baby was desired... And she didn't see him... Why did she feel him? Why did she smell him? Yeah she smelt his perfume, a male perfume both fresh and strong. And his arms... his arms around her, strong and hard... and his skin so sweet, like peach peel... She got up, wrapping herself into her jacket and went to the living-room. She sat in front of the computer, she switched it on and surfed on the internet. Suddenly a message appeared.  
"You've got a mail."  
Haley clicked on the window and read it.  
"From Peyton Sawyer. I'm really interested in your group. It would be a pleasure to work with you. If you want to contact me and we'll meet each other.  
Looking forward to your answer.  
Regards,  
Peyton Sawyer. "Red Bedroom Records."  
Haley smiled. She switched off the computer and grabbed a notebook, she began to write. And she wrote all night long.

Nathan switched on the light as he couldn't sleep. Jamie was sleeping next to him. He got up and went in the spare room. He wandered there, watching each pictures and then he sat at the piano. He caressed it. He smiled hearing Haley's voice singing a song for him. They used to do this when they moved in the house. Haley sat here and played while Nathan and Jamie were listening to her on the couch right in front of her. He loved the look she had on him when she ended. She looked at him trying to find proud in his eyes. She always found it. Because each time she sang, he looked at her proudly. At least he hoped she knew that... as he never told her...  
The worst in this all situation it was he didn't have the time to tell her all he wanted. He'd never imagined it would have happened so quickly. He would have liked to tell her, he loved her more than anything, that he would have given his heart, his soul and his entire body for her, that she could leave in peace because she had made him happy, and above all, he would have loved to thank her for having made him someone. He stood up, turned on a cd and he laid down onto the couch.

**I love the time and in between  
The calm inside me  
In the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
Distance I have wandered  
To touch upon the years of  
Reaching out and reaching in  
Holding out holding in**

He smiled listening to the song she had sung for the first time, only for him. And he fell asleep.

Haley yamned, she was in the kitchen, copies spread all onto the table and scrap papers on the floor. She hummed, taping her pen on the table to do like music. Matthew arrived yawned. He stopped frozen.  
"Haley?"  
She didn't look at him too busy to write.  
"Haley? What the hell are you doing?" He asked seeing the mass of paper and the smell of coffee.  
She looked up at him, she had rings round her eyes.  
"Haley? Did you sleep?"  
She shook her head. "No! We received an email! The Red Bedroom Record's label, the girl wants to work with us... so I wrote all the night!" she said excited.  
"Yeah... You're pregnant.. you need to rest and sleep..."  
She shook her head.  
"And you don't have to drink cafeine."  
"I didn't drink coffee, I prepared it for you." She said writing again. He smiled.  
He served himself a cup and went to sit at the table, in front of her.  
"So... We've a label?"  
She said 'yes' moving her head up and down with excitement. "It's so great, isn't it?"  
He laughed. "That's great. That's great you like what you do."  
"I need it... It helps me to not think about the memories I lost..."  
"What did you write?" He took a copy and read.  
"Oh that... that's awesome, Haley!"  
She smiled proudly. "Thanks."

Nathan and Jamie walked in the street, hand in hand.  
"So do you like school?"  
He shrugged. "Yeah."  
They remained silent walking and they arrived at the parc, where kids were playing.  
Jamie looked up at his father.  
"Do you want to go home, Daddy?"  
Nathan smiled. "No, I want you to have fun. Go there and play with them." Jamie grinned and ran, seeing Emma. Nathan saw Heather further under a tree. He walked there.  
"Hi."  
"Hi!" She exclaimed. He sat next to her.  
"Thanks for yesterday." He said. "I don't talk to anybody... and..."  
"It's normal, nobody can understand what is happening in your heart and your mind."  
He nodded silently.  
"It's good to talk with someone who knows what I feel."  
She nodded. "Don't hesitate to call me if you need. I needed to talk to someone after my husband's death... but nobody understood..."  
"How was her name?" She asked after a moment of silent.  
"Haley." He paused. "And your husband?"  
"Jason."  
The silent settled again, while they watched Jamie and Emma playing. Jamie came to Nathan running.  
"Daddy, can I have an ice cream?"  
"Don't you prefer pancakes?" Jamie grinned and jumped again and again.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
Heather laughed.  
"He's so cute!"  
Nathan nodded. "Come at home, I'll cook pancakes... and ask Jamie... It's the only thing I cook very well."  
Jamie said 'yes' moving his head up and down. "Oh yes! The only thing! All the rest... is really yuck-yuck!"  
Nathan stared at him and Heather laughed again.

Brooke was curling up on her couch. Lucas arrived and sat next to her giving her a cup of hot chocolate.  
"Do you feel better?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "Not really... I promise Luke... It was the exactly same voice..."  
"I trust you, but you know it's impossible."  
"I thought it would help me to free my mind but it's worse! Because I hear her singing non-stop..."  
Lucas took her in his arms and cuddled her. "You know... sometimes I've the impression the young Haley with her high ponytail is going to knock at my bedroom door, with a big smile on her face and with sparkling eyes and this joy in her voice."  
Brooke rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm afraid Lucas..."  
"What about?"  
"To forget her..."  
"You won't. She's right here." He said pointing at her heart. Brooke smiled.  
"Thank you..."  
"Why?"  
"For being here... You know we all need each other... even if Nathan didn't realize it yet..."  
Lucas lowered his eyes. "He needs help... but he doesn't want mine."  
Brooke put a kiss on his cheek. "He will... he just needs time." She rested her head again on his shoulder.


	11. No Bravery In Your Eyes Anymore

_**As I told, two chapters today!  
I really hope you'll like it... It's quite sad, but everything is changing at the end...**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later. **

Peyton went out of the car and walked to the frontdoor. She knocked and came in.  
"Brooke?"  
"I'm upstairs."  
Peyton went up and joined Brooke in her bedroom.  
"You're ready?"  
Brooke nodded taking her bag.  
They went down and left.  
"So what will we do there?"  
"We'll go at a motel first and then I've to meet owner of a studio and later we will go at the concert to meet the group."  
"Okay." Brooke got into the car as Peyton.  
"Here we go!"

"Daddy can we go to play?" Jamie asked after having finished his snack. Nathan nodded.  
"Of course."  
"Thank you!" Emma and Jamie exclaimed leaving. Heather stood up and began to pick up the plates.  
"Do you want to drink something?" Nathan asked.  
"I'd like to."  
Nathan smiled and served her a glass of wine. They went to sat on the couch.  
"Thank you." He nodded. She smiled amused.  
"You're the most talkative man I've ever met." She said ironically.  
"Sorry.. I didn't like talking... when Haley was here, I didn't talk so much, now she left it's worse."  
"Did you talk to a specialist about her death?"  
"No. They won't understand."  
"I thought the same thing."  
"Did you change your mind about that?"  
"No, but talking can help sometimes." Nathan shrugged, not looking at her.  
"How was she?"  
He looked up at her. It wasn't curiosity, he knew. She was sincere and she tried to make him talk.  
"Unique. She thought everybody had something good in them, even my father.. She was smiling, she was strong, clever. All the contrary of me... But it's the characteristic of your love, we completed each other, we made one."  
Heather listened to him, her right side leant against the back of the couch. She sipped.  
"Jason wanted to show everyone the real face of the world. He was a dreamer, he was honest. He died for this, he died for what he loved. At least I try to convince myself about this. And not to think it's just a bomb which made his plane crash... because it's unfair a man with so much heart and so much honest die."  
Nathan looked at her.  
"You've been really brave."  
She shrugged. "I don't know if we can call this bravery."

Lucas put a bouquet of flowers on the ground in front of Keith's grave and then he walked to the other grave further under a tree. She saw a bouquet of purple wildflowers. He knelt and put the other bouquet he had.  
"Hey Princess... It's really stupid to talk to a grave... I hope you're happy there... because here we are not. Definetely not. Nathan doesn't talk to me, he's icy and distant... I'm so disarmed... I would like him talking to me and telling what I can do for him... And Brooke. She misses her TutorMama, you know... Peyton spent her time to work to not think about the reality. I don't find the words for help them..."  
"What about you?" A voice said behind him. He turned. Whitey smiled to him. They hugged.  
"What about you Lucas? You talked about the others... but not about you... Haley was your best friend."  
"I try to be strong for everyone. Mom is also hurt, she considered her like a daughter..."  
"I saw her last week... She's worry about you. So am I."  
Lucas lowered his head.  
"I miss her. I miss her smile, her jokes, her laugh... She was my sister."  
"And nobody asked how you were... You want to help the others whereas you're also hurt."  
He nodded. "The one who worries me the most, it's Nathan, Coach."  
"Let him fight. Let him time. You know, it was always Haley who gave him the strenght and the bravery to fight. Now she's not here, he has the impression to be unable to do anything alone... and if we want him to be able to get over and be able to live after his mourning, you have to let him do this by his own."  
"It's what you did after Camilla's death..." Lucas added after few seconds of silence.  
"In a certain extent yeah... but... I knew she went to die. Nathan wasn't ready."  
"Nobody was ready."

"I'm ready." Haley said, laid down on the medical table. Her t-shirt was rolled up and Doctor Cole spread the cold gel on her babybump. Her belly began more and more round day after day.  
"How are you Haley?"  
"Fine."  
"Your baby is also fine. Heartbeats are normal. Height and weight are perfect."  
"When will I be due?"  
"End of December, beginning of Januaryl."  
She grinned. "Oh! I changed my mind about the babysex."  
The doctor laughed. "I was sure!"  
"I bought a dress... it's too tempting... I dreamt about it... I don't know if it was a memory of just a fantazy... Ive the feeling the father wanted a girl."  
"And you?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know..."  
He smiled. "Okay! Here we go!"

Jamie laid down in his bed. Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and tucked him in. Jamie yamned. Nathan smiled faintly. He tried to be strong for Jamie but each time he saw him, that is to say... everyday, he made him remind Haley. Jamie and his memories with Hales were the only things which left to him.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Emma's mother going to replace momma?"  
Nathan's jaw dropped.  
"What? Of course not! Why do you think such a thing, buddy?"  
Jamie shrugged. "Because you're less sad when you're with her."  
Nathan shook his head.  
"I'm not less sad, Jamie. Your mother was everything to me and I won't be happy anymore. She was the only one who made me happy."  
"I know... but Momma when she put me in bed used to tell me if something happened to her, she would like us to be happy."  
Nathan bit his lower lip to prevent the tears rolling down.  
"We'll be happy together, just you and I."  
He bent over, put a kiss on Jamie's forehead.  
"Goodnight, Jimmy Jam."  
"Goodnight Daddy."  
Nathan left the room and closed the door behind him. He felt himself reeling, he leant back against the wall and let himself fall on the floor, tears rolled down along his face. At this moment, Deb arrived upstairs, she rushed to him, knelling in front of him.  
"Nate?"  
He looked up at her and she took him in her arms and cuddled him.  
"Let it go out! Let it go out, baby."  
"Mom... It's not fair! It's not fair!" He whispered with a trembling voice. Deb held him closer. The worst for a mother was this kind of situation, their child, young or adult, crying, suffering and not be able to find the words to wipe their pain away and comfort them.

_**Haley was walking in a street. It seemed to be familiar, like if she knew the stores, recognized some cars, some signs in the street. The sky became darker. Worriness incresed inside her. She stopped and turned and she was now in a dark alley. Her heart bounced, she could hear the heartbeats. She saw a silhouette further, walking slowly to her. She moved backwards, scared. The silhouette moved at the rhythm of her heartbeats. Now she could see it was a woman. Haley frowned to see her better.**_  
"_**Who are you? Leave me alone!"  
She screamed and she was realized she was paralyzed and the female silhouette was still moving to her.**_  
"_**Leave me alone!"  
The woman was near now, holding a iron bar in her hand and a knife in the other. Haley screamed and turned. Two arms welcomed her.**_  
"**_Sssshhh. Hales... Sshh... I'm here. I'll always protect you." His words echoed. Haley held on to him. He was so comforting. She knew his arms, his strong arms, his embrasse... and his perfume. She moved her head and looked up at him. She cried seeing his face was blurry, she just could see his eyes, light blue eyes. Haley lowered her eyes. Her heart bounced when she was his t-shirt... his jersey... a basketball jersey. 23. Haley closed her eyes. A moment ago she felt warmth when he was holding her and now she felt coldness. She opened them and found herself alone in the dark alley._ **

Haley opened her eyes and sat up. The bedroom door opened.  
"Haley? You okay?"  
Matthew shouted moving to the bed.  
"I heard you scream..."  
Haley tried to catch her breath back and she broke down. He hugged her.  
"A nightmare?"  
"Yeah... but it was real... I mean... I'm sure it happened."  
"It might be your memory which comes back."  
Haley sobbed and wiped her eyes.  
"You're ready?"  
She shook her head. "Would you be angry if I don't sing tonight?"  
He smiled. "No. I would understand."  
"Thank you, Matthew."  
He bent over and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Try to rest a little. The concert only begin in 3 hours."  
He smiled to her before leaving the room. Haley laid down looking at the ceiling. She played nervously with her ring.

The music was loud. Peyton and Brooke were drinking their cocktails at a high table.  
"This group are really great. Is it the one which contacted you?"  
"No. It's the next one."  
Brooke sipped, moving on the rhythm of the music.  
"I've to go to the toilets." She said in Peyton's ear as the music didn't permit her to be heard by her friend. Peyton pouted.  
"Come on! They're going to play right after."  
"It's urgent. Be right back." Brooke walked away. The song ended. The group greeted the audience and left the stage, while the next one went on it. Brooke watched them. Four guys and a girl except she didn't see the girl. She frowned and smiled. Today it was the first day she was fine, she smiled like if something good would happen to her and that she felt it.  
All of a sudden, she saw the girl. She stopped attracted by her. She was at the foot of the stage, talking to one of the guys. Brooke forced her way to be closer. Her heart was beating more and more quickly, her breath was cut. She stopped, frozen between the dancing people. The young woman turned a little, laughing. Brooke had now a profile view of her. She would have recognized her among a million of people. The joy on her face, her sparkling eyes, her laugh. The laugh she heard everyday when they were roommates. Her heart when the young woman looked at her. Brooke's sight became blurry. She felt herself lost the control of her body and felt on the floor. She still heard the music and people around her... and then nothing.


	12. You Found Me

_**Yay! Here it is! You've been so nice to review !!  
This chapter is dealing with Brooke/Haley... You can imagine Nathan&Haley's reunion will be here soon...  
And as I'm really nice.. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'll wake up tomorrow (French time) !!**_

Thanks and good reading !!

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes, she had an awful headache. She immediately saw Peyton's face above her.  
"Hey Tigger, how do you feel?"  
Brooke winced. "What happened?" She paused and winced again. "Oh yeah! I saw a ghost... Peyton... I saw her ghost... Haley... she was there near of the stage!" Brooke sat up. She looked her friend in eyes, but Peyton turned her gaze.  
"Obviously it wasn't a ghost..."  
Brooke frowned. "Huh? What do you mean by it wasn't a ghost'?  
They both turned their head to the door when it opened. Haley appeared with a glass of water and aspirine.  
"I bring some water... I thought it would be necessary." She put it on the coffee table, near of the couch where the girls were. "You scared all the audience you know."  
Brooke looked at Peyton and then at Haley.  
"What the hell is that? A stupid joke?" Anger increased inside her. Haley stepped back.  
"I don't understand..."  
"You do not understand, huh? So do I! We all think you're dead!! And you are here! Can you explain this?!"  
Brooke turned to Peyton. "Tell me I'm doing a nightmare." She said with insistance. Peyton shook her head as lost as Brooke.  
Haley turned when Matthew came in. She moved to him, panic straken.  
"Matt... why did she say I'm supposed to be dead?" She was shaking. Matthew took her in his arms and moved to the girls.  
"Hi. I'm Matthew... I think there is a misunderstood... This is Haley James."  
Brooke shook her head. "Haley James Scott.. we know. She's my best friend. I know who she is."  
Peyton stood up and put her hand on Brooke's arm. "Brooke shut up!"  
"But she doesn't know who you are." Matthew added.

Brooke, Peyton and Matthew were in a quiet room. Matthew had proposed to Haley to join the group and let him explain the situation to the girls.  
"What does that mean?"  
"She's amnesic. I found her two months ago and drove her at the hospital."  
"Where did you find her?"  
"Tree Hill. She had no papers on her and she was half conscious. I asked the doctor of Tree Hill Memorial to transfer her at Jacksonville. I didn't want to leave her alone and I couldn't stay in Tree Hill... When she woke up four days later, she told me her name : Haley James. I gave her a shelter and tried to help her. I looked for her parents in Tree Hill... but I didn't find them."  
"They moved on in Texas." Peyton answered.  
"Oh my god... I've definetely an horrible headache." Brooke said standing up. She began to walk up and down in the room.  
"It's great she found you again. You can help her to bring back her memory... It's important for her."  
Brooke and Peyton looked at each other.  
"Yes... except right now I don't know how to break the news to her husband... I don't see myself tell him 'Hey Nathan! You won't guess who I found in Jacksonville!" Brooke exclaimed.  
Peyton sighed. "But we've to tell him and as soon as possible."  
Suddenly Brooke's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen.  
"It's Lucas."  
"Answer him..."  
Brooke pressed the button.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's me... everything okay?"  
"Yes yes. The group is really great!" She lied.  
"I miss you Brooke... I feel myself lonely right here..."  
"Did you call Nathan?"  
"I tried... Apparently he was with the mother of a friend of Jamie... I didn't understand..."  
Brooke watched Peyton and Matthew talking. She went away to not be heard.  
"Lucas... Do you believe she... I mean... do you believe the person in the car wasn't Haley?"  
There was a silence.  
"Brooke... you've to get over this... I know it's difficult... but you have to... You can remain in the past and convince you she will come back."  
"Try to imagine, please... do you think it's possible."  
"No... It was her..."  
Brooke sighed. "Good night Lucas."  
She let him time to answer she pressed the button to switch off the mobile. She left silently without warning Peyton.

Haley was outside, sitting on the edge of the swimmingpool of the motel. She heard someone in high heels come to her and sat next to her. They looked at each other.  
"I'm Brooke Penelope Davis, I was born in Tree Hill, I was a cheerleader and I had been your roommate... We became best friends in High School. It was surprising because we didn't live in the same world. But we did and we became best friends."  
Haley smiled.  
"Carry on..."  
Brooke nodded. "I was your witness for your renewal wedding and I'm the god mother of your child."  
"What?"  
Brooke nodded. "Yes... James Lucas. He's five years old."  
"I was young..."  
"Yeah... You got pregnant when you were 18 but you were already married." She paused. "I don't want to tell everything. I just wanted to apologize and present myself correctly."  
"Never mind... I imagine it's not easy to see someone dead in front you."  
"You know... we are all hurt for two months... If you come with us... You have to know it was worse when you'll face Nathan and Lucas..."  
Haley nodded. "I know..."  
"Don't you remember Nathan?"  
Haley shrugged. "I don't know... In my dreams I don't see his face."  
Brooke nodded. They remained silent for awhile. Brooke took a deep breath preventing herself from crying. Haley looked at her, feeling her pain. Brooke looked at her and smiled. They hugged.

Haley knocked at the door.  
"Come in."  
She opened.  
"Matt?"  
"Yes?" He smiled.  
She closed the door behind her.  
"Peyton and Brooke proposed me to come with them..." She sat in front of him on his bed.  
"It's a good thing."  
"Do you think I should?"  
"Of course! Haley... why do you doubt?"  
She shrugged. "I'm scared..."  
"It's normal, you're going to go somewhere you don't know. But it's gonna be okay."  
She smiled.  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
"All you want."  
"Come with me." She paused. "The group can work with Peyton in Tree Hill... I need you... You're the one to know me and..."  
Matthew lowered his head smiling.  
"Did you really think I was going to leave you like this?"  
She grinned and hit him. "No." They hugged, laughing.

Peyton and Brooke were on the bed, Peyton had a arm around Brooke's shoulders. Someone knocked at the door. Peyton stood up and opened the door. She smiled seeing Haley.  
"Hey."  
"Hey..."  
"Bring me home." Peyton moved to her and hugged her. Brooke stood up and joined them.


	13. Pictures of You

_**WoW !! I didn't expect all these reviews!! I'm REALLY Happy !!  
Okay so here is the next chapter !!**_

_**Don't hate me, okay? If you're all nice the next one will come really soon ;)**_

_**Thanks and good reading !!**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

_**Nathan was lying down on his side. He felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand travelling along his muscled arm. He didn't move, everything around him was white and sunny, he could see anything except the light of the sun and a window. She bent over him and began to blow in his neck.**_  
"_**You miss me..."**_  
"_**Yeah..."**_  
"_**I miss you too..."**_  
"_**Am I in heaven?"**_  
"_**Yeah..."**_  
"_**So you're in heaven too?"  
He guessed she was nodding.**_  
"_**Are you happy here?"**_  
"_**Jamie was right... You've to trust him. I'm fine. I'll be better when I'll see you happy... When I'll know you're okay... you and James. It's the most important for me." Nathan turned and saw her smiling face.**_  
"_**I miss you so much..." He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I wasn't ready Hales..."  
She nodded.**_  
"_**We're planning to have a baby, to be a big family... I'm so... angry with myself... I was supposed to go there... not you..."  
Haley's smile disappeared. She bent over and kissed him.**_  
"_**I love you. Never forget it. Promise me to take care of James and of yourself." She said these words like if she was at the point of leaving.**_  
"_**Stay with me, Hales..." She went away still looking at him.**_  
"_**I love you."**_  
"_**Stay with me, Haley..." Nathan sat up, panic, hurt. "Please... don't leave me..."  
She smiled, turned and then vanished. Nathan looked around him.**_  
"_**Hales! Hales! Come back! Please! Come back to me! Don't leave me! You already did it once... I won't bear it again... I can't!! I can't leave without you! Hales!"**_

"Hales!" Nathan sat up in his bed, sweating. He drew away the sheet and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to breathe. His legs were shaking. He still felt her lips on his. He had already dreamt of this... six years ago.. when Haley left for the tour. This feeling of loneliness, nowhere and her walking away from him. He undid his thin chain and played with Haley's ring.  
"_**I love you. Never forget it. Promise me to take care of James and of yourself... It's the most important for me."**_  
His voice echoed in his mind. Nathan began to cry, trying to breathe. Suddenly Jamie arrived.  
"Daddy? You're okay? I heard you scream?"  
Nathan looked up at his son.  
"James... Come here..."  
Jamie moved to his father. Nathan took him on his lap.  
"I love you... Do you know I love you?"  
He nodded.  
"You were right... It's what Mom would like... you and I be happy."  
James nodded. "It's going to be difficult... but we can do it. Right Daddy?"  
Nathan smiled. "We can do it together."  
James put his arms around his father's neck to give him a hug.  
"I love you too, you know."  
Nathan smiled. "I know..."

Lucas turned the page of pictures album. It was the album Haley and he did when they were young. He smiled looking at a picture of Haley during summer vacations. She was on the beach laughing. They had gone to the beach and had spent all the day there. He heard the front door open. He wiped his eyes and put the book on his nightstand. He crossed the corridor and smiled seeing Nathan and Jamie at the front door.  
"Can we come in?" Nathan asked.  
Lucas nodded. "Of course!"  
"Uncle Lucas! Look what I've done with daddy this morning!" He said rushing to him with a drawing.  
"Wow! Awesome! You did this?"  
He shook his head up and down. "Daddy helped me a lot!"  
Nathan rubbed Jamie's top of head.  
"Lily is outside with Auntie Karen if you want to see her, Jamie."  
He jumped on himself and ran outside. Lucas and Nathan were now alone.  
"Luke... I'm sorry..."  
"What about?"  
"For having negligected you..."  
"I'm not angry, Nathan. I understand..."  
Understanding Nathan needed to his brother be supportive. Lucas hugged him.  
"Can we talk?" Nathan asked.  
"Yeah." They sat on the couch.  
"So... what do you want to talk about?"  
"I met the mother of a friend of Jamie, Heather... She lost her husband few months ago... I talked a lot with her... I think I needed to talk about someone who didn't know Haley and who wasn't a close."  
"I know..."  
"And she lived the same thing."  
Embarassment settled between them, like if something disturbed.  
"Why do I have the impression you feel guilty, Nathan?"  
"I don't feel guilty... Why should I?"  
"Heather."  
"It's not what you think Luke."  
"What am I thinking?"  
"I don't know but it's not."  
Lucas nodded. "Okay."  
Nathan guessed Lucas was disturbing by the fact he had let Heather in his life... right after Haley's death. But as he was his brother, he was supposed to know he wouldn't do such a thing to Haley.  
"Can you look after James... I would like to do some things."  
"Sure. If you need to talk you know I'm here."  
"I know. I will do efforts now. I'm going to fight seriously... My son needs me, Haley counts on me." They exchanged a confident look and then he left.

The sun went down in the sky. He had spent the evening on the dock where she had tutored him for the really first time. Nathan walked to Haley's grave. He smiled and bent over. He put a bouquet of purple wildflowers and took the faded one. He closed his eyes. He felt a presence around him, her presence. He knew she would never leave him in a way, she would always be there, in his heart, in his mind, in his body.  
"You're the strongest person I ever met Haley James." He paused. "Scott... Haley James Scott... For Always and Forever. No matter what happens... Thank you. Thank you for having given your strenght, your trust and your love to me. Thank you for having done of me a man, someone... Thank you for having given me a family. You made me happy as never, you gave me a son, a beautiful son, clever and joyful. So Thank you Haley."  
He brushed the tumb with his fingers, and put next to the floor the Crakers Jack's bracelet.  
"You can rest in peace now... you don't have to be worry about us. We'll be fine. I promise you."  
"Nate." Nathan turned hearing Lucas's hard voice.  
"Luke? What are you doing here?"  
"We've to go home." He seemed to be determined, like if something important happened.  
"What happened? It's Jamie?" Nathan asked worry. "Is Jamie okay?"  
Lucas nodded. "He is. But we've to go home. Right now." Nathan followed Lucas til the house, wondering what was going on. Lucas was silent, but his face was contracted, icy, he seemed to be angry an dhurt at the same time. He drove faster than usual. When they arrived, he saw Peyton's car and another one in front of the house. Lucas walked forward, Nathan followed him. When he came in, the time slowed down. A strange feeling came through him. He looked at the livingroom. Each step he saw more of the room. He first found out Brooke, her head lowered and then Peyton. His heart bounced harder in his chest. He saw an unknown man, hands in his pockets, looking at him. Nathan arrived at the doorframe. His heart stopped. The air was heavier. His breath cut. His eyes met hers.


	14. Rewind

_**Yay! Thanks for all your reviews!!  
Maybe I'm boring to thank you each time... but really! I'm so happy you seem to like this story.  
As you've been really nice :p I'm posting the next chapter...  
Godd Reading !! And Take Care!**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later.**_

Haley wandered in the bedroom, observing each part of the room. She hadn't spent a lot of time here since her "come back", Nathan and the others were strangers to her. Nathan had been nice and had called her parents. Lydia and Jimmy were come and she had spent the most of her time with them and with the group. She watched the picture frames, showing pictures of Nathan and her, Jamie when he was a baby. A picture frame attracted her more than the others... the one above the dresser. A family picture, she supposed it was just before the accident as she had the same haircut and Jamie seemed to be elder. She didn't see Jamie yet. Nathan said it would be too early and too shocking. Haley guessed he didn't want to lie to his son and she understood. She was also scared to face this little boy... Haley was angry with herself to not remember her own son, it was unfair for him and hurting for her, especially she was pregnant and she was conscious of this baby. She smiled attracted by a piece of silk on a chair. She took it and caressed it.  
"I offered you at our first date."  
She turned, surprised and smiled.  
"That's beautiful."  
"You said that..."  
Haley lowered her head. "Isn't it too sexy for a first date?"  
Nathan smirked. "I was already in love... and I figured out wearing it..."  
Haley blushed, she put the piece of silk where it was before and looked at her feet. She felt herself uncomfortable.  
"You're okay?" He asked.  
She smiled. He was so protective, so warmful, as she imagined in her dreams when he held her against him.  
"Yeah..."  
She looked up at him and his eyes met hers.

_**When he came in, the time slowed down. A strange feeling came through him. He looked at the livingroom. Each step he saw more of the room. He first found out Brooke, her head lowered and then Peyton. His heart bounced harder in his chest. He saw an unknown man, hands in his pockets, looking at him. Nathan arrived at the doorframe. His heart stopped. The air was heavier. His breath cut. His eyes met hers. Nathan turned. Lucas immediately grabbed him to support him.**_  
"_**What... Lucas..."**_  
"_**She's alive..."**_  
"_**No... she's dead..." He shook his head, pushed Lucas and went outside. He needed air. He heard someone behind him but he didn't pay attention to them.**_  
"_**Nate!"  
Brooke.**_  
"_**I know what you feel right now. I felt the same yesterday. I had the impression to be..."**_  
"_**Betrayed?"**_  
"_**Yeah! But she's amnesic... The police didn't do what they have to do... They concluded it was Haley because there were her papers inside the car and her ring... but it meant nothing. We don't know what happened... but we've to help her... She's amnesic, Nathan. She doesn't anything about her life, and she's the only one to be able to tell us what happened."  
Brooke moved to him and took his hands.**_  
"_**Who did I cry for during two months, Brooke?"**_  
"_**Haley... not her body... but her soul... and she was away... but now she's here." Nathan turned his gaze away.**_  
"_**Nate..." Brooke said seeing him walking away in the street.**_  
"_**I need to be alone... just.. few minutes... Please."  
She nodded and came in. Nathan walked and further he leant back against a tree. He waited for Peyton and Brooke left, as he watched the house. The unknown man left few minutes later, after having told goodbye to Lucas, at the doorstep. Nathan took a deep breath, he had to go there. He didn't have to right to let her like this especially after his reaction, and then walked to the house. He opened the door and did the same way that a moment ago. Lucas came to him.**_  
"_**You okay?"  
He nodded.**_  
"_**I'm going back home..."**_  
"_**Tell nothing to Jamie."**_  
"_**Okay... He'll sleep at home tonight."**_  
"_**Thank you." Lucas left. Nathan came in the livingroom and she was there standing near of the window. She turned her head. She seemed to be so innocent, so lost... she was so beautiful...**_  
"_**Hi..." She said, with a weak voice.**_  
"_**Hi..." It seemed ridiculous, but it was the only word he was able to pronounce. He looked at her up and down.**_  
"_**Haley..." He hesitated to move. He wondered if he would touch her she would still be here... He wondered if he had the right to move and took her in his arms, holding tightly and never let her go. He wanted to. Haley had her hands on her babybump, her thumb and her index making her ring turn. And he did it. He made a step forward and took her in his arms. She was reluctant first but feeling this familiar embrace, the familiar arms, she relaxed. She rested her head on his chest.**_

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed, playing nervously with his fingers.  
"I called your parents. They're coming for dinner tonight... if you want to come..."  
"Thank you, Nathan." She sat next to him.  
"It's strange..."  
"What?"  
She shrugged. "Nothing. Let it go."  
Nathan took a deep breathe and stood up.  
"Do you want to come with me?"  
"Where?"  
"We're going to rewind..."  
She smiled and followed him.

Lucas and Matthew were walking in the street. Matthew stopped and pointed at the place where he had found Haley.  
"It's right there."  
Lucas scrutized around him.  
"An alley perpendicular to the street where the accident took place."  
"What did the police say?"  
"Accident. It's the first thing they said and the last. Obviously, Haley would have driven too fast and wouldn't have stopped at the traffic lights. It collided with another car and then it exploded. It was an old car. Nathan and Haley were sentimental about it. It was the first car they bought after their wedding and they kept it. Haley loved driving with this car."  
Matthew nodded. "She had a scare on the head, she had been mugged."  
"By a woman... she stole her papers and her jewelry... took the car and had an accident."  
Lucas sighed. Matthew looked around him and made him a sign to leave.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked.  
"High School."  
"Oh... it was what you meant by 'rewind'?"  
He nodded smiling. He took her hand, he felt her shiver but she was smiling. He led her inside the building. They walked in the long corridors and arrived in front of a door. Haley looked up at the sign. "Tutoring Center."  
Nathan opened the door and led her inside.  
"Here it is... the place we spent the most of our time... It's here that I talked to you the first time. It was for a bad reason... I wanted to spend time with you for hurting Lucas... and finally... I met Love."  
Haley blushed. "Our story is so romantic... Mom told me... what I felt for you in High School..."  
"I'm curious to know..."  
She shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I won't say anything..."  
Nathan sat on a chair as she did. A question burnt his lips, he took a deep breath and asked.  
"How months pregnant are you?"  
"Four months."  
He smiled. "Since we decided to have another child... I knew I could do this on order."  
Haley laughed. "Really?"  
"I just need to look at you in eyes."  
Haley laughed again. Nathan lowered his head and stood up, as she had hurt him.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No... I mean... It's not your fault... But it hurts so much to know you can't remember all of these... All of these which are so important for us..."  
Haley stood up and moved to him.  
"You know... It hurts me too... because I've a family and obviously I love you so much..."  
He turned his gaze away. Haley put her hand on his arm and travelled down along it. His eyes met hers. It was like in his dream.  
"I remember something."  
"What?"  
"Your embrace. I dream of it every night. It's so... warm and protecting... It's exactly what I need. Help me Nathan... Tell me our story... from the beginning to the end. Give me every memories I can have. You're the only one to tell me the truth about us... So... don't stop... don't surrender and tell me everything."  
He nodded. The desire was here travelling up and down inside him, making him want to kiss her, take her in his arms and never let her go. But he just nodded. She just needed to be protected. He led her against him, she rested her head on his chest.  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah..."  
He smiled. "Maybe we should go home." She looked up at him and after having smiled to him as an answer, they left.

Peyton was in the studio, listening to the song the group had performed this afternoon. She turned when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Hey." Matthew said. "Can I come in?"  
Peyton nodded.  
"Of course."  
He came in, closed the door and sat on the chair next to her.  
"What do you think about the song?"  
"It's really great. I'm very positive about your group."  
He smiled. Peyton guessed he was embarassed.  
"Do you need something?" She asked.  
He shrugged. "I wondered how Haley was before the accident..."  
"She was our TutorGirl... you know, she is so clever... She was the valedictorian of our graduation... It's also the day where she gave birth to Jamie... In the middle of her speech. She began to laugh.. and she said : 'I'm sorry... I think I'm having my baby.'... I remember our faces... Nathan stood up straight, totally scared. And Haley was smiling."  
Matt watched Peyton saying this with joy in her voice. Bur he saw her smile disappear, she avoided to look at him. He took her hand.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You know... Lucas called me... I was on the road... and he told me : 'Haley left.' I thought that she'd left like she had done before leaving for the Tour... but... Lucas added that I had to come back in Tree Hill... because Nathan needed him and Brooke needed me to look after Jamie..." She paused trying to not cry. "I didn't realize immediately she was dead... I think I never realized... I tried to be strong and to busy myself..." Matt lowered his head. Peyton wiped her eyes and looked at him.  
"Thank you."  
"Why?"  
"For having taken care of her."

Haley felf Nathan distant, all the dinner he didn't say a word, except for asking Lydia if she wanted water or salt. Haley felt guilty to talk about her siblings with her parents and let Nathan silent.  
"It was delicious, Lydia. Thanks for having cooked." Nathan finally said.  
"You're welcome, Nate. I love cooking for my son-in-law, you're my greatest fan."  
He smiled and bent over to put a kiss on her cheek.  
"Thanks."  
"How is your mother?"  
"She found a job... She's... busy..."  
"Great."  
Lydia stood up followed by Jimmy. "We're going back to the motel. Tomorrow we've to visit a few houses."  
"You're going to move on here?" Nathan asked.  
"Yes. We come back home." Haley smiled hearing them talk. Nathan picked up the plates.  
"That's really great. Jamie will be happy to see you more often." He looked at Haley and smiled.  
"I'm going to do the dishes... See you tomorrow?"  
Lydia nodded and hugged him. He left the room.  
"You come baby?" Jimmy asked Haley.  
"No... I'm going to stay for awhile..."  
After they left. Haley walked to the kitchen. Nathan was doing the dishes.  
"I remember something.."  
Nathan turned. "What?"  
"You didn't do the dishes so often..."  
He laughed. "Tell me you guessed..."  
"Yes.. I guess... because you're using cold water... To do dishes you've to use hot water."  
She moved to him and turned on the good tap and turned off the other.  
"Like this..."  
Their bodies touched. Nathan took a deep breath and turned his gaze away. Haley looked up at him.  
"Nate..." He looked at her surprised that she called him by his nickname.  
"Yeah?"  
"What will you show me tomorrow?"  
He smiled.  
"You'll see." Nathan concentrated on the dishes. Haley sighed and began to wander in the house. She arrived in the livingroom and sat on the couch. She caressed her babybump. She smiled seeing a picture frame on the table where there was the lamp. It was a picture of Nathan and Jamie laughing, Nathan was wearing a cap of Duke University and Jamie was wearing sunglasses. Haley took it and caressed the glass of the frame, daydreaming.

Nathan was leant against the doorframe, watching her, thoughtful. He threw the dish towel over his shoulder and went again in the kitchen.


	15. Someday

_**Hehe! Hi everybody!  
Hope you're all okay !! I'm in a really good mood so today... I'll post 2 chapters.  
Here is the first one, the other one later ;)  
Thanks for your reviews btw :D**_

_**Good Reading !!**_

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Jamie got up, grabbing his teddy bear and we left the bedroom. He arrived the kitchen where Lucas was drinking his coffee.  
"Hey Jamie!"  
"Hi." He said simply, sitting on the chair. Lucas noticed the disappoint face of his nephew. He was there for two weeks now...  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"Did I do something bad that Daddy doesn't me to go home?" Jamie repeated. Lucas sighed.  
"Daddy is not angry with you."  
"So why can't I go home? I want to go home and sleep in my bed."  
Lucas nodded. He had to do something before Jamie was angry with Nathan whereas Nathan just needed time...

Haley woke up. She felt the sun came in the room. She sat up surprised. She wasn't in her room... in the hotel... She looked around and noticed she was in Nathan's bedroom. She looked at herself and saw she was wearing a t-shirt and.. nothing else. She drew the sheet away, trying to remember what happened last night when the bedroom door opened.  
"Can I come in?" Nathan asked. She turned to see him.  
"Huh.. Yeah..." He pushed the door with his arms. He was carrying a tray. He put it on the bed.  
"Okay... here is the breakfast of champions. Orange juice, hot chocolate, slices of bread and butter and... Crakers Jack." He said grinning.  
Haley smiled faintly and embarassed. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her reaction.  
"Huh... Did I sleep here?"  
"You fell asleep on the couch... I carried you here and I slept in the spare room."  
She looked at the t-shirt. Nathan cleared his throat.  
"I changed you... I thought it would be.. more comfortable."  
"Thanks..."  
"You should eat... I would like to show you things today."  
She nodded and took the glass of orange juice.  
"Don't you want to see James? You know... "  
"Do you feel ready to meet him?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know..."  
Nathan nodded. He moved his hand to her face. Haley jumped on herself surprised but she relaxed and let him draw her lock her hair behind her ear.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Nathan bent over to pick the phone.  
"Yeah? Hey Luke! Oh... Yeah... give him the phone." He paused and looked quickly at Haley who was eating.  
"Hi Jimmy-Jam! No you didn't do something bad, baby... Daddy has things to do... and he can't keep you with him... Do you want me to come this evening? Okay. I'll come. Love you, buddy." Nathan put down the phone.  
Haley got up. "I finished... I'm going to dress up.. and we can go..."  
Nathan nodded. Haley took her clothes and went to the bathroom.

Nathan drove her near of the beach, she guessed how it smetl salty water. They crossed a little wood. He put his right hand in front of her eyes.  
"Nathan?"  
"Trust me." He said to comfort her. She smiled. With his left hand he took her hand and they walked again. Haley loved his touching. It was strange to remember the warmth she felt when he touched her and not the rest. She knew he wanted the previous Haley back, she knew he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but it wasn't fair, if she let him do it, he would be hurt because she didn't remember their life together, all they shared, their complicity.  
He removed his hand from her eyes.  
"Open your eyes."  
She obeyed. Her heart bounced. She saw the sea and the waves, the sun. It was beautiful. Suddenly her head hurt, she put her hands on it squeezing like if it would stop. She felt on her knees no the soft sand.  
"Hales!" Nathan screamed, knelling next to her.  
Haley screamed of pain.

_**She saw his face, his gaze full of love, she felt his hands holding hers... The sun brighted, her heart bounced into her chest.**_  
"_**Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry... The sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you..."**_

She screamed again, the pain worsened. She heard a voice and words it seemed to be Nathan's voice, but when she looked at him she didn't seem him saying this.  
"Hales! Tell me something! What's wrong? What's happening? You're hurt?" She heard Nathan, but she couldn't pay attention to his words how high the pain was.  
Few minutes later, she felt better. Nathan wrapped his arms around her.  
"You okay?"  
She nodded. "The pain left. I've never had such an headache."  
"Maybe I should drive you at the hospital."  
She shook her head. "No it's okay... I would like to stay here. She sat comfortably on the sand. She still felt Nathan's worriness.  
"Is it here we got married?"  
Nathan looked at her surprised. "Yeah."  
She smiled. "When i've my headache I heard some things. I think it was the words you said..."  
"Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry. The sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you." He paused. "These words?"  
She looked at him full of love. Nathan bent over and put his lips on hers. Haley turned her head.  
"I'm sorry." Nathan said, standing up.  
"No Nathan... I'm sorry..." She stood up and caught his hand.  
"I wouldn't have to do this." He said, not looking at her.  
Haley put her hand on his cheek and made him face her.  
"I wanted to... But it's not fair for you... I'm not the Haley you know... And it hurts me for you... because... I don't remember anything...you're stranger for me... but to you, I'm still your wife, the one you know more than anything... I don't know myself, Nathan... It's too early... I don't want you to be hurt."  
He nodded. "I've been hurt during two months, you know... It's difficult to containt myself..."  
"I know..." She took a deep breath. "Maybe... we can spend more time together... and you can tell me our story, my memories..."  
Nathan kissed her on the forehead.  
"I've to go to see Jamie..." He said.  
"I know... Go there."  
"I can drive you back home."  
"It's not so far... I would like to walk..."  
He nodded.

Haley walked to home, at least Nathan's house. It was really strange, she loved his presence, his perfume, his embrace, his cobalt blue eyes, his smile. He was so handsome, tall, well-built, strong, seducing and at the same time he was shy around her, like if he took car of not doing mistakes, he was protective and she definitely loved being with him. But a gap parted them, and this gap it was her amnesy. He was distant, she was distant because she didn't want to hurt him much he had been. Haley arrived at home, she opened the front foor, came in and made her way to the living-room. She sat on the couch to rest but someone rang at the door. She stood up and went to open.  
"Yes?"  
The woman in front of her smiled.  
"Is Nathan here?"  
Haley shook her head. "No, he's at his brother's. Who are you?"  
"Huh... I'm Heather. A friend of Nathan..." She stretched her hand. Haley stretched her hesitantly and waved.  
"Nice to meet you... I'm Haley."  
The woman took away her hand, speechless.  
"What?"  
"I'm Haley... Nathan's wife..."  
Heather's smile had disappeared as quickly as it came. She seemed to be upset.  
"Nice to meet you, Haley... I've to go..."  
"Do you want me to tell something to Nathan from you?"  
"No.. It's okay. Thanks." Heather walked away. Haley frowned and shrugged.

Nathan took Jamie on his lap.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we go to see momma?"  
Nathan frowned. "What?"  
"At the graveyard... This morning I picked up flowers for momma and I made a drawing... I would like to bring her."  
Nathan sighed. He had to tell him... it couldn't carry on like this... in a lie...  
"Jimmy Jam... You know... the thing Daddy had to do... for two weeks... It's... The police made a mistake..."  
"Why?" Jamie asked with an innocent voice.  
"They thought Momma was in the car... but..." Suddenly the door opened and Lucas came in. Nathan sighed. Lucas noticed he was disturbing them.  
"Sorry... She's on the phone." Nathan stood up, Jamie watched him.  
"Dad... where are you going?"  
"Be right back." Jamie lowered his head disappointed.  
"I want you to bring me to see momma." He insisted crossing his arms on his chest. "Right Now!"  
Nathan and Lucas looked at each other. Nathan turned his gaze away to not facing his son's.

Haley had cooked. She had cooked Mac&Cheese to thank Nathan for what he did. She tasted the meal. when she heard the frontdoor open. She smiled and walked there to welcome Nathan.  
"Nathan?" She stopped, frozen, seeing Nathan with a sorry look. Haley lowered her eyes and saw this little boy with cendar hair and percing blue eyes, wearing a basketball jersey. She didn't pay attention to the number 23 on it, to upset as she was facing her son. Haley looked up at Nathan. She hoped he was guessing what she thought. And he did. Jamie looked up at his father. Nathan nodded.  
"You can go to see her, buddy."  
Jamie turned his head and moved to her slowly. Haley tried to breathe correctly. He arrived in front of her, two steps away.  
Haley knelt in front of him.  
"Hi..." She said, smiling faintly.  
Without a word, Jamie put his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder.


	16. Anyone Else But You

_**You know in Nathan's mind, Heather is just a person who was there to listen to him, some out of his life, who didn't know him.  
I think it's easier to talk to someone you don't know than to someone you know you such as Lucas...  
Heather, I didn't think about what she felt, she's just an object I used to "help" Nathan,  
it's free for you to think if she had intentions or not towards Nathan.**_

**Thanks for all your quickly reviews!! Here is the next chapter.  
**

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Nathan got up early to wake up Jamie and bring him to school. He dressed up in the spare room as he let Haley sleep in thair bedroom. At least he thought she had slept there, because chen he came in Jamie's bedroom, he found her sleeping on the rocking chair, an album on her lap and her hands on her belly. Nathan smiled at the view of her natural beauty. They didn't talk about her pregnancy yet. He was ready to have another baby before her accident, they were ready and they wished it together... but now she didn't remember what they wanted and he was scared, scared to be a stranger to this baby... as stanger as Jamie and himself were for Haley.

_**Haley hugged Jamie, she looked up at Nathan. She didn't need to talk, he guessed what she was thinking. She was lost... she was hugging a stranger, but she didn't want to hurt him, Nathan knew this.  
Haley moved and looked at Jamie. Nathan moved closer.**_  
"_**Where were you Momma? Daddy told me you were in Heaven with angels... How is it?"  
Haley smiled in front of his innoncence and she shrugged.**_  
"_**Did you see Uncle Keith there?"  
Nathan sighed. "Jamie..." He blew.  
Jamie smiled to his mother. "You know we missed you."  
Haley nodded. "I miss you too..." She said simply. Nathan guessed it was sincere, she was sincere when she said she was missing them. Haley caressed Jamie's cheek nad thew a gaze to Nathan, he didn't look at her but he felt it...**_

Nathan moved to her and picked up the album. It was the album Haley had done when she was pregnant. She had put every sonograms and a family picture on the birthday. The book was opened at a page where Haley had stuck a picture of herself with Jamie stepping for the first time. Nathan put the book away and put a kiss on her forehead. He was so sorry about yesterday. He had obliged her to face Jamie without her agreement. He had felt her ill-at-ease when Jamie talked to her about a life she didn't know. His kiss didn't wake her up. Nathan watched her few seconds and went to wake up Jamie.

_**Haley, Nathan and Jamie were sitting at the table. Haley played nervously with her meal, Nathan sighed deeply and Jamie was staring at her mother.**_  
"_**Where did you go, Mom?"  
Haley looked up at him.**_  
"_**I was lost somewhere..."**_  
"_**Why didn't you call Daddy?"  
Haley looked at Nathan. Nathan sighed and said to Jamie.**_  
"_**Mom didn't remember the phone number..."**_  
"_**But she remembered where we lived..."  
Haley shook her head. "No... I didn't remember."  
Jamie frowned. "That's not normal..." He ate without adding a word.**_

Jamie held his father's hand while they walked to the school. He has been disappointed yesterday at the dinner. His decision wasn't a success... at all. He felt Jamie angry. Nathan squaterred in front of his son when they arrived.  
"Buddy... I'm sorry about yesterday..."  
Jamie shrugged.  
"It's Momma's fault..."  
Nathan sighed.  
"No it's not... You know Momma had an accidnet and it hurt her head. She doesn't remember her life. I told you you had to be patient and understanding... you can help her."  
Jamie shrugged. The bell rang.  
"Bye Daddy." He walked away and came in the building. Nathan stood up, not roud of himself. Away he noticed Heather looking at him, but she quickly turned a gaze away and got into her car. Nathan sighed and made his way to home.

_**The room was dark, there were just lights' candles all around. It was hot because of the heat of the flamms and the contact of their body. There was a sweet perfume of vanilla in the room. Haley felt his breath on her, the weight of his body over her, he supported himself on his arms. His perspering forehead rested on hers as he tried to breath. She had her eyes closed but she knew he was watching her, and she loved this, she loved him watching her, because in his eyes she was beautiful. She opened her eyes, and connected them with his. He smiled. He caressed her cheek gently with the tip of his fingers. She shivered.**_  
"_**I love you..." He whispered.**_  
"_**I love you too." She answered before his lops crash again on hers, with passion, wanting... lust.**_

Haley woke up by surprised, trying to breathe. A wave of pleasure travelled all over her body. She looked around her, she needed few minutes to remember why she was here in Jamie's bedroom. She remembered she couldn't sleep this night and she came here to watch an album of Jamie's pictures. She couldn't sleep because of the guilt of not remembering her own son tortured her, he was such a cute, nice, clever and funny boy. She went out the room when she heard noises in the other bedroom. When she arrived there she saw Nathan in the dressing, obviously searching for something.  
"Hi." She said to signal her presence. Nathan jumped on himself and hit his head to the shelf.  
"Ouch!" He screamed, puttinh his hand on his head. Haley walked to him and helped him to sit on the bed.  
"Are you okay? Let me see..." She said slowly pushing his hand away and checking his head. He looked up at her, in eyes. Haley shivered pierced by the blue of his eyes. Her heart raced in her chest. The tip of her fingers touched lightly the skin of his forehead and went along his cheek. Her heart began to bounce harder as she reminded her dream. The desire she felt when he touched her skin. The pleasure she had feeling the weight of his body over her. Their eyes didn't quit. She knew he guessed what she was thinking about. He knew her more than anyone, and she knew he felt the same seeing his light blue eyes turning dark blue... full of lust.  
Nathan had the impression to live again the moment when Haley has been ready to make love for the first time, himself, sitting on the bed, in an inferior position, her standing in front of him and their eyes connected. He stood up quickly, pushing her gently and came in the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. Haley sat on the bed speechless and then she blushed understanding what happened. She stood up and knocked gently at the door and she came in. Nathan was leant against the sink.  
Haley smiled. "Are you okay?"  
He nodded, avoiding her gaze. "You don't need to hide yourself..."  
"I don't want to push you, Haley.. All of this is really weird."  
Haley moved to him. "I understand.." She put her arms around him mechanically, resting her head on his back. Nathan turned and put a kiss on the top of her head.  
"Are you hungry?"  
She nodded.  
"Okay I'm going to cook something." He left the room. Haley sighed and was ready to follow him when a cell phone vibrating on Nathan's nightstand. Haley's curiosity turned on. She didn't have the right, but... she picked it up and read the name on the screen. Heather. Haley put it again where it was before and left the room letting it vibrating.

Brooke was reading a mag when someone knocked at the door. She rushed there to open with a big grin on her face. Haley was at the door step.  
"Haley!"  
Haley smiled when they hugged.  
"I'm really happy you called me." She let her in and closed the door behind her. They went to sit on the couch. Haley hadn't been able to stop thinking about this "Heather". She didn't talk about it to Nathan and within her she knew the only one who could answer was Brooke.  
"So... why did you call me? I mean... I'm really happy you did it... I'm just surprised you know... I suppose if you called it was to know something or need something... or maybe you just wanted to spend time with me and you would be the happiest person of the world!"  
Haley laughed.  
"In fact... I need your help..."  
Brooke nodded. "Okay! What can I do for you?"  
"Do you know... a certain... Heather?"  
"Huh... yeah... vaguely... Lucas told me it was a mother of a Jamie's friend.. and Nathan talked to her when he wasn't fine... I don't know anything else..."  
"Am I supposed to know her?"  
"No. Nathan met her one month ago maybe more..." She paused. "Haley why do you ask me that?"  
Haley shrugged lowering her eyes. "She came yesterday.. at home to see Nathan... but he wasn't there... and this morning... she called him..."  
"Are you jealous?"  
"I'm his wife, no? I'm supposed to be jealous when a woman... pretty for sure... is turning around my man... isn't it?"  
Brooke nodded. "Yeah... you should talk to him... But trust me, Nathan is not interesting in her. Since he met you, Haley James he didn't think about any other girl but you. He loves you more than anyone."  
Haley smiled blushing and sighed.


	17. My One and My Only Love

**Here is the chapter 17. I really wanted to thank you for your awesome reviews!! I am so happy!  
I'll post the 18th later ;)  
Try to prepare yourself... Big drama's coming...**

**Good Reading and Have a Nice Day!  
**

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

Haley felt more secure after having talked with Brooke. Without her memories sha was more vunerable facing this kind of situations.  
Haley was outside when Jamie and Nathan arrived from school. Haley was really sorry to see the pain she could make to Jamie. He didn't deserve such a thing. She was surprised when Jamie, after having put away his bag and his jacket, came to her.  
"Momma?"  
"Yeah?" She answered after few seconds of reflexion as it was so odd to be called mom.  
"I'm sorry about last night." He paused and showed her a drawing.  
"I made it at school. Like this if you lose again or don't remember where you live, you will have my drawing... but you've to keep it with you."  
Haley felt tears go up in her eyes, touched by his words. She looked at the drawing. It was their house, with Nathan and his name above, Jamie with his name under and Haley and above he had written : 'My name is Haley Scott, I live in Tree Hill'.  
Haley wiped her eyes. "You write well, Jamie."  
"You teached me and my teacher helped me too."  
Haley took his hand and led him against her to give him a hug.  
"Thank you, baby." She moved her head to face him and gave him an eskimo kiss. Jamie looked at her surprised and then at Nathan who was behind them further, and he looked back at Haley again.  
"You see you remember this." He gave her another eskimo kiss and grabbed his ball to go playing.

Haley joined Nathan in the kitchen, he was watching Jamie through the window, playing basketball. Haley leant back against the sink whereas Nathan was leant forward supporting himself with his arms on the edge of it.  
"I was wondering... How many girls did you date?"  
Nathan laughed and moved to face her, leaning back against the island.  
"What's funny?" Haley asked.  
"I'm really happy you don't remember that."  
Haley hit him gently. "So many?"  
Nathan rolled his eyes. "You know it's something I don't like to talk about... especially with my wife..."  
"We never talked about it..." she said innoncently.  
"Oh yes we did! We even fought.. on the day of prom' night."  
Haley smiled. "What happened?"  
Nathan shook his head. "No. No. No."  
"Come on!" She begged. "I won't say anything!"  
"We did a party the night before and someone put a video on..." He paused. "I won't say anything more!" He exclaimed laughing and embarassed at the same time.  
"Okay... fine... so how many?" She paused. "Four?"  
Nathan raised his eyebrow. "No..."  
"Ten?"  
"No..."  
Haley was speechless. "You're only 22 and we married 6 years ago..."  
He shrugged. "I told you.."  
"Twenty?"  
He shrugged and left the room to escape. Haley followed him.  
"And I? How many? I really think not so many... did I tell you?"  
Nathan stopped and looked at her lovely.  
"Just one... and you probably made me more important than anything. You totally changed me thanks to this."  
Haley sat on the couch, Nathan joined her.  
"Okay... around 25... you can count Brooke, Peyton and Taylor. But you know it's not important. All of this stopped when I met you."  
Haley frowned. "Taylor? As my sister Taylor?"  
Nathan nodded. "It's the past. What it's important now it's you, and that for six years and four months."  
Haley smiled.  
"Would you be able to have someone else if I would die?"  
Nathan wouldn't hesitate, Haley guessed he went to answer her immediately. And it surprised her, she didn't know if she had to be relieved or something else. But he didn't have the time to answer as his cell phone rang. He took it out of his jeans pocket and checked the screen. He stood up and moved away.  
"Yeah? Oh yes, fine."  
Haley just heard the conversation bit by bit, even if she tried.  
"Okay." He said. "See you later."  
He put away his phone and looked at Haley.  
"Sorry I've to go. Can you look after Jamie or do you want me to..."  
"No it's okay." She cut him off. "Where are you going?"  
"I've to do some stuffs. I won't be long." He said before leaving. Haley sighed disappointed and angry.

She had called Matthew right after Nathan left. Matt told her he would come over. Jamie was drawing. Haley moved to him.  
"You're really talented."  
"You're not so bad too. You sing well." She put a kiss on his temple.  
"Let me guess... you favorite song is..." She faked to think. "The one you played last night at Cuitar Heros III?"  
He shook his head. "No. It's the one you wrote for daddy when I wasn't born yet."  
He moved to the hifi but Haley stopped him and began to sing.

**I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I gave you everything I have, the good, the bad. **

**Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there. **

Jamie grinned and began to sing with her.

**One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you. **

They laughed, sang and danced.  
"You remember this?" Jamie asked when they stopped.  
"Just the lyrics... It's weird..."  
"That's a beginning."  
He hugged her when someone knocked at the door.  
"Go back to your art, Baby." She wiked and opened the door.  
"Matt! Thanks for coming."  
They hugged.  
"How are you?"  
She shrugged. "So-So... and the group?"  
He nodded. "It's great. Peyton is really nice. We work well."  
Haley smiled. They sat on the couch and talked like they used to when they were in Jacksonville.

Nathan came home, it was night. He had lost all sense of time. He came in silently, supposing Jamie was in bed. He saw light in the living room. On the table there were papers, drawings and felt tip pens. The hifi was on but the sound was off. Nathan moved there and checked which cd it was. It was the cd 'Friends of Benefit'. He smiled and turned to see her strecthed out on the couch, turning her back to him. He smiled again, put away the papers on the table, turned off the hifi and moved to Haley. He bent over her and put a kiss on her bare shoulder.  
"To answer you... No. I wouldn't be able to have someone again if you'd die, because I wouldn't be able to love someone like I do love you. You're the only one, and you'll be the only one... For always and forever."  
Nathan drew a blanket over her and sat on the armchair where he felt asleep.


	18. Feel This

**Chapter 18 On!  
Good Reading and... see you tomorrow for the chapter 19 and the beginning of the drama !! **

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

**One Week Later.**

Haley got up in great shape this morning. Nathan had taken out the boxes where she kept her pregnancy clothes, so she got dressed and went downstairs to prepare the breakfast... all of this singing.  
She put plates, cups and glasses on the island. She took the notbook and began to write the list of the things she had to do.  
Few minutes later, Nathan came in the kitchen.  
"Good Morning Handsome!" She singsang.  
"Hey! You got up early... Do you know we can sleep as we don't work... moreover Jamie is at Brooke's..."  
She nodded. "Breakfast is ready!" She exclaimed, pouring coffee in his cup.  
"Thanks" He murmured sitting on the stool.  
"I've so much thing to do today. Do you want to help me?"  
"Why? I mean... how can I help?"  
"I would like to do a party tomorrow. You know just between friends and family. James was exciting for helping me. He wants to do the decorations."  
Nathan nodded. "What's my mission?"  
"Drive me in Jacksonville for my ultrasound... at least if you want to... because if you don't I can ask Matthew to drive me there."  
"I'd love to."  
Haley smiled happier than before. "I hope you'd say that." She paused. "Thanks."  
"No thanks Hales... That's my baby too... We used to do this together... I already missed four months."  
She nodded and moved to him. "Oh! And I've to do shopping." She said after putting a furtive kiss on his cheek and leaving the room.  
"Okay Okay." He answered finishing his coffee.

Lucas and Nathan walked to the grave. The police had installed stuffs while they pulled out the tomb. Now there was a big hole.  
"That's really weird." Lucas saif fixing at the hole.  
"Yeah... We cried someone we didn't know... and moreover who almost killed Haley."  
Nathan sighed. "If my way crosses the inspector's once again, I kill him."  
Lucas took out out something from his pocket and gave it to Nathan.  
"I found it. The next day Haley came back." Nathan squeezed the Crackers Jack's bracelet into his fist and pulled his brother into a hug.  
"Thank you."  
"Welcome."  
"No... Luke... Thank you for being there for me..."  
Lucas nodded and put his arm on his brother's shoulder.  
"Come on! I don't want to come here before a long time."  
They laughed and left the graveyard.

Haley was sitting on the medical table, Nathan was in front of her sitting on a stool.  
"Do you know the baby's sex?"  
Haley nodded. "Yeah... but I won't tell you."  
"Why?!"  
She laughed. "Have you been nice?"  
He smirked. "I'm always nice."  
She rolles her eyes. "It's not good to be a liar, Nathan."  
They laughed. He moved to her and took her hand. He didn't need to say something, she could read in him like an opened book. It was really strange she had the impression to know him for ever and at the same she was falling in love a complete stranger who told her he was her husband. Haley smiled to him. Yes... she was definetely falling in love with him.

Jamie and Emma went out of the school.  
"My mom is planning a party tomorrow." He said. "She said I could invite my friends. Do you want to come?"  
Emma smiled. "I would like. I will ask my mom."  
"Emma!" Heather called coming to them. She hugged her daughter and smiled to Jamie.  
"Hey James! How are you today?"  
"Fine. Thanks Missy Nicholls."  
"Mom, can I go at Jamie's tomorrow? There is a party."  
Heather shrugged. "Why not if his parents agree." She turned to James. "Is your father coming to pick you up?"  
"No, today it's my Uncle Lucas, and we're going to race together while mom and dad are at the hospital."  
Hospital? Oh yeah.. Nathan had told her Haley was pregnant. She hadn't even noticed when she had come at his house.  
"Okay... so see you tomorrow." Emma waved a goodbye to James and they left at the same moment Lucas arrived.

Haley and Nathan came home laughing.  
"That would have been funny!" She said after Nathan told her the dares night that Felix had planned in High School. They went to the kitchen to put the paperbags.  
"Did you keep the kilt?" She asked.  
Nathan smirked feeling a point of mischievousness in her voice.  
"I did... You ordered me to keep it... such as I ordered you to keep your suit of Olivia Newton John." Haley's jaw dropped.  
"What? Which suit of Olivia Newton John?"  
"From Grease... the leather one... and red high heels..."  
Haley blushed. "Oh my god! Tell me I didn't wear this..."  
"Oh yes you did! In public... and in private."  
He laughed.  
"What a shame!" Haley buried her face in his arms.  
He smirked. "You were so sexy..."  
Seeing Haley blushing more and more, he took her hands and let her to the bedroom. He opened the higher drawer in the dressing and he took out two suits : the kilt and the Grease's one.  
"It's our secret drawer..."  
Haley looked at him curiously. "What does that mean?"  
"You know... everything we need for..." He paused and shook his head. "Anyway."  
Haley shrugged taking the kilt.  
"I'd like to see you wearing it."  
Nathan was speechless by the serious in her ton of voice. She turned to look at him and bursted out laugh.  
"You should have seen your face!!"  
Nathan frowned. "Very funny..."  
"Oh come on, Nathan... I'm sure it fits you."  
Nathan felt a wave of hesitation travel inside him. She was so beautiful it was upsetting... Her hair holding in a bun with locks falling down, this pregnancy top letting her shoulders bare skin, and a view on her cleavage. This baby bump... She was definitely sexy and more when she was pregnant. She turned to watch the other suit who was on the bed.  
"Oh my god! How could this fit me? It's to... short... and I'm so... fat..."  
"You're not..." He began to say when he noticed something... on her back... her t-shirt was rolled up a little and he could see her skin... He moved to her to be sure of what he saw. His number. The hesitation and the doubts vanished. In a quick motion, he grabbed her hand and led her against him. Their eyes connected. Haley shivered, her legs were weak. His lips crashed on hers. Nathan deepened the kiss and Haley let him do, holding on to his shoulders to not fall. They parted when air became a necessity without breaking their eyes connexion. Haley breathed deeply. Nathan shivered. He didn't know if he was right to do this but... he wanted to... so much. Seeing no reaction from Haley he lowered his eyes. Haley made a step closer to him and cupped his head with her hands... her trembling hands. She made him look at her. She pulled him to her and made their lips connect again.


	19. Somewhere A Clock is Ticking I

**I Love You All!! Thank You For Your Reviews!!  
So Here is the first chapter. Maybe the beginning can be a little confused so...  
The first paragraph in italics is somethng which will happen before the drama, I can't say more.  
Four chapters left, and as I'm leaving on Sunday, I'll try to post everything between today and tomorrow...  
Or... I torture you... I'm evil I know :p  
Enough talking!! **

**Good Reading and Have a Nice Day!  
**

-Elo.

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

_Tears began to roll down over her cheeks her heart bounced like an hammer._  
"_I'm not her anymore!" She yelled now crying. "I'm not her anymore and I probably won't be her ever again! You've to understand that!! You have to understand." She insisted. "You lost her as I lost myself! I'm me Nathan. I'm the girl who woke up with no memories about her life."  
She couldn't breathe anymore._  
"_I'm the girl who fell in love with you as you are a complete strange.. but you, Nathan you're in love with a ghost! A ghost!!"  
She turned her gaze away to not meet his. And she quit the room grabbing something on the nightstand.  
Nathan was frozen, his heart beat more and more rapidly that it gave him an headache, his legs were trembling.  
He needed time to understand what had just happened. They fought. They fought hard... He looked around him feeling something odd. It was raining outside. His eyes put on the nightstand and his heart stopped._  
"_Haley..."  
He left the room feeling a wave of adrenaline travel all over his body. He ranaway in the stairs even if he could have fallen. He didn't notice his friends and family in the leaving room. He just had to catch her up before it would be too late. He heard a car start._

_**13 hours later.**_

_**His hands travelled all over her shivering body while she put butterfly kisses onto his chest and his stomach. He led her up to make their lips meet. Here it was the moment he had dreamt of since her accident. Making love to her as they used to. Passion, lust, tenderness... He loved each breaths of her, each moans, each gestures she did, each kisses. He could stay like this, holding her naked body against him forever and never move again. He would like to make the time stop and watch her in eyes all his life. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them to look at her eyes. She kissed him again and plunged her gaze in his. No word was useful. He crossed his fingers into her hair and led her face closer to kiss her again. **_

_**7:00 am.**_

Nathan woke up, rubbing his eyes. The sun was rising and invaded more and more the bedroom. Nathan turned on his side and smiled seeing her. He had a back view of her. He moved to her closer and caressed her shoulder with the tips of his fingers and then he put a delicate kiss on her neck. He knew she was sleeping as she didn't move. He turned to check radio alarm oclock. 7am. He took a deep breathe and got up.

_**Haley tried to catch her breathe after Nathan having parted and laid down next to her. When her breathe returned to normal, a wave of doubts increased inside her. What did she do? She was totally crazy... at the same time... she had the feeling it was normal... but on another hand, it wasn't. She sat up covering herself more with the sheet. She knew Nathan was surprised as he sat up right after her and surrounded her with his arms.**_  
"_**You okay?"  
She shrugged.  
He put a kiss on her temple.**_  
"_**I love you so much you know..."  
Haley knew, she didn't look at him. He kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ears he wanted her again. Haley looked at him, she pushed him slowly onto the bed again and kissed him. She wanted him so bad, but she was so scared. Nathan had his hands on her hips.**_  
"_**I missed you Hales..."  
Haley's heart dropped, but she didn't want to deal with this right now. She kissed him to prevent him to talk again.**_

_**9:00 am.**_

Haley opened her eyes, slowly feeling the sun warming her naked back. She rolled to see Nathan but immediately sat up, seeing he wasn't here. The bedroom was empty and quiet. She sighed. She turned her head to the radio alarm oclock. 9am. She heard laughs outside near of the swimmingpool. She got up wrapping herself into the white sheet and moved there. She opened the french window and stepped out on the balcony. She saw Nathan laughing with Peyton as Jamie was attacking Peyton with a water gun.  
"Come on Jamie! Stop it!!" She was screaming.  
"James!" Nathan shouted when he began to attack Nathan. Haley smiled faintly and went in.

_**10:00 am.**_

Brooke came in the house, her arms full of paper bags.  
"Haley?!"  
"In the kitchen."  
Brooke grinned and joined her.  
"Hello Beautiful!"  
"Hey!"  
Haley helped Brooke to put the bags on the island and they hugged.  
"So I've brought popcorns and sugar to make cotton candy."  
"Thanks. Nathan would make them."  
"I love cotton candy!!" Brooke exclaimed clapping her hands.  
Haley smiled. But she wasn't in great shape to be exciting. And Brooke noticed it.  
"Haley? Are you okay?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah..."  
Brooke looked at her insistantly.  
"You can't lie to me. I'm your best friend and I feel when you're not okay. So tell me before I guess."  
Haley lowered her head. "Nathan and I slept together."  
Brooke drew a smile on her lips. "That's great! No?"  
Haley shook her head.  
"Maybe it's great... Yeah it was great... but... I don't have the impression... he was with me..."  
Brooke looked at her, frowning.  
"I don't understand..."  
"He wasn't with me, Brooke... He was, mentally, with her."

_**10:07 am.**_

Peyton and Nathan was installing the chairs around the tables.  
"So... how is it with Haley?"  
"Not easy everyday... but she's here and it's the most important."  
Peyton nodded.  
"You know it won't be like before... she can't remember everything..."  
"I tells her, Jamie does so."  
Peyton nodded. "Yeah..." She paused. "What do you think about Matthew?"  
Nathan looked at her surprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Not towards Haley... I mean... in general."  
"He seems to be nice."  
Peyton shrugged. "Yeah.. he is..."  
She placed another chair without looking at Nathan. Nathan stopped and watched her.  
"Have you a crush, Pey?"  
Peyton stoop up. "No!"  
Nathan laughed amused. "Peyton have a crush" He singsang, placing the last chair. Peyton picked up the water gun and attacked him.  
"Dare to repeat Scott!"  
"You have a crush!"  
She shot again. Nathan grabbed her byt the waist and intercepted the gun and aimed at her. Peyton smiled and began to beg him. Nathan laughed and pushed her into the swimmingpool. He bursted out loud. Peyton stared at him angry after having emerged and drew away her hair from her face.

_**10:30 am.**_

Nathan came in the kitchen, his shirt was stained by water. He smiled to Haley who was filling up bowls with candies and others bolws with salty chips.  
"Hey!"  
Haley didn't even look up at him. He moved to her, slid his arm around her waist but she escaped.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's okay. I'm okay."  
Nathan shook his head. "You're not... I see it. Did I do something wrong?"  
She shook her head looking into his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything, what was disturbing her, why she was angry, why she was disappointed, why she was so upset... She went to answer when the doorbell rang.  
"Hales..." He whispered when she left the room. He followed her wanting an explanation. Haley opened the door. It was Lydia and Jimmy.  
"Hey! Welcome to the party!" She exclaimed hugging her parents and trying to not show how upset she was.


	20. Somewhere A Clock is Ticking II

**Hey!!  
Thank you!  
Hope you're all fine.  
Today I'm posting the 20th and later the 21th...  
And I'll post the 2 last chapter tomorrow before my train. I'm going to Monte Carlo for the festival... but so sad James canceled :'(  
Anyway!**

**Good Reading!!**

**-Elo.**

**Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**__****11:30 am.**

After Lydia and Jimmy, Deb arrived and the Lucas followed by Matthew and the band. Haley was talking with her mother when she noticed Jamie sitting on the stairs, alone in the corridor. Haley moved to him and sat on the step just above him.  
"Hey baby... you're okay?"  
"She won't come."  
"Your friend? Emma?"  
He nodded.  
"I'm sure she will come... soon."  
"How can you know?"  
Haley shrugged. "Mother's instinct." She bent over and put a kiss on the top of his head. It rang at the door. Haley smiled to Jamie.  
"You're Supa Momma!" He exclaimed.  
"Go open the door, Supa Jimmy Jam!"  
She winked and he ran there to open. Haley watched him from the stairs. He was happy. It was the only thing good today... to see him happy. Jamie took Emma's hand and led her to Haley.  
"Momma this is Emma. Emma this is my mom, Haley."  
Haley smiled. "Nice to meet Emma. Jamie talks a lot about you, you know."  
Jamie stared at her mother, embarassed with an angry look. Haley laughed.  
"Let's go playing, Kiddos! And have fun!" They went outside. Haley stood up when she heard Nathan's voice near of the frontdoor.  
"You should stay..." He said.  
"Don't think it's a good idea." Heather answered.  
"Why not? We're friends and it's a Friends's party."  
Heather shrugged. "I don't know..."  
Haley plunged her nails into her palms. She felt a wave of jealousy and anger increase inside her. She went down the few steps, trying to make noise to be heard and make them notice she was there. And without looking at them she entered the living-room with an icy behaviour.  
Nathan sighed. He turned to Heather.  
"She's angry with me... anyway... So?"  
She nodded. "Okay. I stay."

**__****1:30 pm.**

Haley was laughing with Brooke and Peyton. She guessed Nathan was watching her, she felt it. She threw a look to him. He was on the opposite side of the swimmingpool, talking with Jimmy and Lucas. She looked at him with insistance and turned a gaze away. He had no idea why she was angry with him. But herself, she knew. He hadn't paid attention to what he'd said last night... when they were making love. I missed you. These words echoed in her head and they hurt her more than anything.  
"Hales... Can we talk?" He had moved to her. She looked at Brooke and then at him.  
"Not right now. You've to do the cotton candies for Jamie and Emma. I promised them and I've to help my mother to clear the table."  
She walked away to join Lydia. Nathan turned to the girls.  
"What's wrong?"  
Brooke shrugged, sipping her drink. "You should know." Brooke went to Lucas. Nathan sighed. Peyton put a friendly hand on his arm.  
"Maybe it's just hormonal."  
"No there's something else. I think she's jealous and there's no reason."  
"Jealous of what?"  
"Heather. I invited her."  
Peyton winced. "You're such an ass."  
"Oh come on! It's just a friend. She helped me, she listened to me when I needed. She understood me."  
"Yeah maybe... but put yourself in Haley's shoes... She has no memory of who you are and she sees you with another woman whereas you're supposed to be her beloved and faithful husband."  
"I'm faithful. What should I say when she spends time with... this Matthew guy?"  
"He has a crush on me!" Peyton stuck her tongue out at him.  
Nathan smiled. "Maybe it's just to hide his feelings for MY wife."  
Peyton shrugged. "Whatever!"  
She walked away, letting Nathan alone. He sighed.

**__****3:30 pm.**

Haley joined Matthew on the couch in the living-room.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'd an idea of song. I came here to write... it was quiet."  
Matthew noticed Haley's sad face.  
"I know someone who need to talk, huh?"  
Haley shrugged, caressing her babybump.  
"What's wrong, Haley? Your life is going to go back to normal. You should be happy..."  
Haley shrugged again. "Everybody knows me... But I don't know them and I don't even know myself. I just had forebodings..."  
Matthew put his arm on her shoulders.  
"It'll come... trust me."  
She nodded. "When?"  
"Let it time. Be patient." He paused. "You'll know when it will come."

Nathan was at the doorway half hiding.  
"You'll know when it will come." He heard Matthew said to Haley, his arm around her.  
Nathan plunged his nails into his palms. He wanted to jump on him and make him let go off Haley.  
Lucas came in the kitchen from the back door.  
"Nathan... Jimmy has a little problem with the cotton candies' machine."  
Nathan nodded and followed his brother.

**__****7:30 pm.**

Everybody was outside talking, Jamie and Emma were playing. Haley was distant. She observed. She had observed all the day. She observed Brooke with Lucas and guessed something was happening between the two of them. They weren't conscious about it yet but Haley had guessed thanks to the way Lucas looked at Brooke and the way Brooke talked to Lucas.  
She observed Peyton, who seemed to be closer to Matthew. It was great, Haley thought, they could be a nice pairing, Peyton seemed to be very close to Nathan too, like brother and sister. They played together, teased each other, laughed.  
She observed Nathan... the pain of the beginning had disappeared into a peaceful and smiling face, but he had still no idea of her behaviour of the day and how he hurt her. In a way it wasn't his entire fault, it was the situation but he was lying to himself, and finally it was the worst for Haley.  
Now Nathan was playing basketball with Jamie, and they had their cheerleaders : Heather and Emma. Nathan called Emma, he placed her in front of the hoop and squattered behind her. He held her arms and showed her the movement she had to do to score.  
Haley began to have an headache, she closed her eyes and saw a scene taking place in her mind.

**Haley was on the Rivercourt, she tried to shoot but missed. Nathan arrived catching the ball.  
"Was that your jump shot? Cause if that was your jump shot, I can't date you anymore."  
Haley laughed.  
"My mom said you'd be here. Something about a grade?"  
"Yeah. You cannot be here right now."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I look stupid."  
"You realize I've seen you in that crocheted poncho thing you wear, right?" He handed the ball to her.  
"Come on this is embarrassing! I want you to think I'm... not embarrassing."  
"You don't embarrass me, Haley."  
"Oh yeah? Okay." She shot and the ball went right at Nathan.  
"Okay, I take that back." Nathan said smiling.  
"I can't do it."  
"Yes you can." He placed himself behind her. "Alright, square your shoulders, to the basket. And you've got to bring the ball up right past your nose like this. Okay? Bend your knees."  
Haley followed his instructions, feeling his body against hers. It was intimidating.  
"Relax your hips." He said resting his hands on her hips.  
"And shoot."  
Haley shot and the ball hit the rim.  
"Okay, that wasn't perfect but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kind of sexy."  
He smirked. Haley smiled proudly.**

Haley came back on Earth and saw Nathan explaning to Heather the same movement that he had explained to Emma.  
"Haley, you're okay?" Peyton asked seeing her friend staring at Nathan and Heather.  
"No I'm not!" She tood up and walked angry to come in the house, slapping the door behind her. Nathan noticed and looked at Peyton. Peyton made a sign to him that he had to go finding her. Nathan left Heather and the children and joined Haley inside. He heard her going upstairs. He did the same way and arrived in the bedroom.  
"What was that, Hales?"  
"Don't call me Hales!" She shouted angry. "I'm not Hales! I'm Haley!"  
Nathan's jaw dropped.  
"Okay, fine. Haley... What's wrong? You haven't been fine all the day. What's wrong?"  
Haley was walking up and down.  
"What's wrong?! You dare to ask me what's wrong?! You! It's you! You ARE WRONG!!"  
Nathan frowned, not understanding.  
"What?"  
"Shut up! Listen to me! Don't cut me off! Yes you're wrong! Since the beginning and I'm not okay because I'm worried about the future, about you, about me, about us! So I'm not fine! I'm not fine because of this chick turning around you!"  
"Chick?" Nathan rolled his eyes. "And what about Mister Rockstar? Maybe you want to do the exact same mistake when you left me for Chris?"  
"Who's Chris?? I don't know what you're talking about! And don't talk about Matthew like this! He helped me!!"  
"So don't talk about Heather like that. Because she helped me when I was in mourning..."  
"Your what? Which mourning? The one you've never done?"  
"How can you say that, Haley?! You don't know what happened when I believed you were dead! You can't say that! I was lifeless, I couldn't breathe! I just wanted to die! Can you imagine what I felt?"  
"No I can't... I can't because I'm not the one you used to know... I'm not the one I used to be... a person I don't know."  
Tears began to roll down over her cheeks her heart bounced like an hammer.  
"I'm not her anymore!" She yelled now crying. "I'm not her anymore and I probably won't be her ever again! You've to understand that!! You have to understand that maybe I won't get over and I won't recover my memory." She insisted. "You lost her as I lost myself! I'm me, Nathan. I'm the girl who woke up with no memories about her previous life, a girl with no past."  
She couldn't breathe anymore.  
"I'm the girl who fell in love with you as you are a complete stranger.. but you, Nathan you're in love with a ghost! A ghost!!"  
She turned her gaze away to not meet his.  
"You never buried me Nathan. Psychologically, you never did it! I was still here." She paused. "Now it's me who is wrong. You never buried HER."  
She couldn't stay here, in front of him. Her heart hurt, her stomach hurt, her throat burnt. She quit the room grabbing something on the nightstand.  
Nathan was frozen, his heart beat more and more rapidly that it gave him an headache, his legs were trembling.He needed time to understand what had just happened. They fought. They fought hard... He looked around him feeling something odd. It was raining outside. She was right... She was so right... His eyes put on the nightstand and his heart stopped.  
"Haley..."  
He left the room feeling a wave of adrenaline travel all over his body. He ranaway in the stairs even if he could have fallen. He didn't notice his friends and family in th leaving room. He just had to catch her up before it would be too late. He heard a car start.

**__****Haley finished to eat her pancake and moved to him. She took the keys. He bent over to give her a peck. He looked at her in eyes caressing her auburn curly hair, but suddenly he felt something strange, like she would never come back... She gave him a smile and walk away. Before she could leave the room, he called her.**  
"_**Hales?"  
She turned grinning.**_  
"_**Yes?"**_  
"_**I love you."  
She smiled turning red like each time he told her.**_  
"_**I love you too. Be right back and you'll prepare me the best mac&cheese."**_  
_**He nodded and watched her leave, he heard the car start.  
Hours spent and Haley didn't come home. He called her several times, each hours and then each twenty minutes. The night came. He put Jamie into his bed. And he tried to called her again. But no answer. Someone knocked at the door. He smiled relieved. He opened the door. His smile disappeared when he saw two officers.**_  
"_**Can I help you?"**_  
"_**Mister Scott?"**_  
"_**Yeah..."  
The officers didn't need to say something else. Nathan was weak on his legs. He fell on the floor, back against the wall, his heart in pieces and the tears rolling down over his devasted face.**_

Nathan felt the same thing, like if it was the last day he saw her. There was a thunderstorm. Nathan's heart bounced. He opened the frontdoor. He hears his brother calling him out but he didn't pay attention to it. He began to run to catch the car up. He saw it drinving away in the street. He ran as far as he could. He'd never run so fast in all his life but he could, he had to. He ran and ran again, he was wet because of the rain, drops bluring his view. His shirt began to stick on his cold skin. Each step he heard a splash, the effect of his step colliding with the soaked road.

Haley cried, she wiped her tears, trying to drive with one hand. She couldn't prevent the tears from rolling down. The rain blured her view. It hurt so much but she wanted to make an U-turn and apologize to him. But she could, he had to face it and she had too... She didn't pay attention to the stop traffic sign.

Nathan froze seeing her not stopping at the sign. And he saw lights grew, the lights of another car.

Haley turned her head on the right dazzling by lights. She braked.

Nathan heard the tires screeching.

Haley was completed dazzled by this big white light.

And everything stopped.


	21. Open Your Eyes

**Next Chapter !! **

**Good Reading!!**

**-Elo.**

**Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Haley opened her eyes slightly. She heard noises, but saw nothing. She could heard the rain colliding with the bodywork of the SUV, the sirens of the ambulances and she heard someone shouted her name. She knew the voice... his voice... Her sight was blurred she saw only the night and this white and bright light. Her head hurt and her breathe was cut. She lost conscious, her head rested motionless against the steering wheel.

The hours spent, Lucas brought a cup of coffee to Brooke who was staring into space wrapping into his jacket, sitting on the couch in the livid corridor. She shook her head but Lucas insisted and she took the cup.  
Lydia was leant against the wall, crying. Jimmy moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. She broke down even more turning and resting her head on his shoulder and holding on to him as she went to fall down.  
Peyton stayed in the background fixing at the ground. Matthew joined her and put his arm on her shoulders.  
Further... He was there, on the cold ground, leant back against the wall, his head lowered. He'd already looked up severals times when doctors passed in front of him hoping it was the one who took care of Haley. Nathan raised his head, his face was red such as his eyes, because of crying.  
He looked at Lucas who was comforting Brooke and then at his parents-in-law, he sighed and tried to stand up, he was weak on his knees, he supported himself with the wall. He was trembling. The scene echoed again and again in his mind, he heard the crash, this deafening noise. He needed air. Suddenly a doctor passed in front of him and stopped in the waiting room.  
"Haley James Scott's family?"  
Lydia and Jimmy immediately reacted and moved to him. Brooke and Lucas stood up, holding each other. Nathan tried to walk there as he could.  
"How is our daughter?"  
"She's in a coma. She had no serious injuries, just a traumatic shock. That's why she's in a coma."  
"What about the baby?" Nathan went to ask but Lydia beated him and asked.  
"We've to wait. For the moment, her heartbeats are normal. There is no reason to be worried about. We've to wait her for waking up."  
Nathan heard it... a daughter... her heartbeats... He was going to have a daughter. Nathan didn't pay attention to his friends, he turned and walked away slowly. He needed air. He needed to be alone.  
His wife was dying... so did his daughter... and... it was his fault.

Nathan left the hospital. He walked away from the building. He felt the dawn coming. There was a light fresh wind. He rested his hands into his pockets, his head lowered. He wandered in the town, thinking of what he had done. Never. He would never forgive himself fi Haley died. He wouldn't be able to get over this knowing it was his fault if Haley had taken the car, runing away from him, from their fight because of him... He arrived where his heart led him. He looked at the horizon, the river and the market street dock. He went down the wooden stairs.

_**Nathan walked up, Haley was already sitting at the table, with her books out.**_  
"_**Breakfast of champions. Want some?" He asked.**_  
"_**You're late."  
Nathan sighed. He took off his backpack, sat down and opened up a cracker jack box, taking out a small package.**_  
"_**Ugh... Please let this be a cheat sheet..."  
Nathan took a tacky bracelet out of the package. He looked at Haley. She had a bun and a headband. Her features were sweet.**_  
"_**It's for you." Haley looked up at him.**_  
"_**Stop it."  
Nathan insisted. "Come on."  
She sighed and he put the bracelet on her.  
"Don't say I never gave you anything."  
They looked at each other in eyes.**_

Haley wanted to open her eyes, but it was like if something very heavy prevented her doing this. She was unable to open her eyes. She felt she was laid down, she heard the sounds of the machines around her which looked like heartbeats. Nathan... She wanted to call his name. She wanted him to hold her hand. She wanted to rewind and go back to on the market street dock, where everything had begun. She wanted to go back where she belonged.

_**Nathan walked into his apartment and found a tarful Haley. Haley looked up at him, her eyes wet.**_  
"_**Haley. What's wrong?" He asked concerned.**_  
"_**Um... I was just alphabetising our CD's." She took CD's off the table. "And.. um... we don't have any doubles. Not one."  
Nathan oticed that she had taken off her wedding ring and put it onto a CD case.**_  
"_**So what?"**_  
"_**So... Natalie Merchant after NOZ and Wilco before Wu Tang Clan?"  
Nathan shrugged. "So you listened to crummy music. I can live with that."**_  
"_**We made a msitake."**_  
"_**Haley..."  
She stood up talking and starting to dumping CD's in boxes. "No. I'm. I'm not ready for this. I just, I just really wanna go home to my room.. You know, I'm not a wife. I'm not even a senior!"**_  
"_**Haley. Haley, listen this is not a mistake." He moved to her.**_  
"_**How can you be sure because there is nobody that thinks this thing can work."**_  
"_**I do..." He picked up the ring. "I promise you Haley. I will always be there for you. I will always protect you. Okay?"  
Haley noded. "I will always protect you. Always." He put the ring back onto her finger. **_

Nathan was sitting on the wooden table, staring into space. The sun rose, and refleted on the quiet water. He sighed and closed his eyes, making his ring turn nervously. He had promised. And he had failed. He hadn't protected her. Not enough... He opened his eyes and saw the sun grew bigger in the sky, dizzling. He jumped off the table and ran. He ran as quickly as he could. He knew it wasn't too late. He could still protect her, she just had to wake up.

Nathan arrived at the hospital. He just saw Lydia sleeping in Jimmy's arms on the couch and Brooke with Lucas. Obviously Peyton and Matt weren't there anymore. Nathan didn't want to talk with them. He walked in the corridor. The white and green colored walls... He arrived in front of a door, through the window he could see her, laid down on the bed. He put his shaking hand on the handle and came in taking a deep breathe. He felt the salty taste of the tears in his throat. He sat on the chair next to the bed without stopping to look at her. He took her lifeless hand. He remained silent for awhile, his head lowered, pain on his face... He breathed deeply but each time it hurt.

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old**_

"Hey..."  
He had an heavy heart seeing she didn't react.  
"Hey Haley... I've so many things to tell you... So many things... I remember the day you had been hit by a car... when we were in High School... like if it was yesterday... I feel the exactly same pain... seeing you lifeless on a bed..." He paused and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, she looked like an angel... He loved watching her when she was sleeping. She was so peaceful.

**The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
Cos I need you to look into mine**

"And I remember each words I told you... I said... Hey baby... you know how you're always telling me you're not going anywhere? Well I need to hold you to that right now, ok? Just... I need you to come back to me. Listen, just... move one of your fingers if you can hear me, ok? Just move one of those beautiful fingers and let me know that you're still here with me."  
He paused and let the tears roll down along his face.  
"Hales.. I love you... You were right... I thought you were the Haley I've lost... but you weren't.. I was wrong and I acted bad... I don't care you remember our past or you don't... It's not important. What's important, right now. It's you. You have to live. You have to wake up and live... for you... for the baby... for James... You have to open your eyes. Open your eyes, Hales... Open your eyes..."  
His words died in his throat. All of a sudden a shrill sound appeared. Nathan looked up at the machine and saw the line on the screen being flat. His heart stopped.  
"Hales?"  
He stood up and rushed to the door.  
"Need help! A doctor right here!"  
A doctor arrived running followed by nurses. They placed themselves and took care of Haley.  
"No pulse." A nurse said. Nathan leant against the wall.  
"Hales!"

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
Cos they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time.**_


	22. Come Home

**As I'm leaving early tomorrow I won't have the time to update tomorrow. And as you are such great readers and fans :p  
Hope you'll review the two last chapters as you used to do.**

******-Elo.**

******Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**__****Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing **

**__****Haley opened her eyes. Everything around her was white and sunny. She sat up. She felt good and warm. She saw someone coming to her.  
She smiled seeing who it was. He stopped and smiled nicely.  
She smiled back.**  
"_**Hey..." He said.**_  
"_**Hey."**_  
"_**How do you feel?"**_  
"_**So good... but so far..."  
He nodded.**_  
"_**You are... so far from me... from us."  
He moved closer and took her hands.**_  
"_**Hales..."  
She guessed what he wanted to say. He didn't need to talk. She smiled to tell him.**_  
"_**I'm waiting for you..."  
She closed her eyes as he bent over her and put his lips on hers. It was so sweet. And it was so familiar.  
She opened her eyes again. But he wasn't here anymore. She saw a silhouette walking away.**_  
"_**I'm waiting for you Hales..." She heard him whispered. Suddenly her heart hurt and she felt shocks.**_

Nathan was in the corridor walking up and down. Lydia and Jimmy were on the couch, holding their hands. Lucas stood up and moved to his brother.  
"Nathan... come to sit down."  
"No thanks."  
He carried on to walk up and down nervously. Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Nathan... She's gonna live."  
Nathan stopped. Lucas pulled him into a hug.  
"Hey lil bro, it's gonna be okay."  
Nathan nodded. "I know... I hope..."  
Nathan parted when he noticed Peyton further holding Jamie's hand. Nathan's eyes met his son's. Jamie smiled, escaped from Peyton and ran to his father. Nathan took him in his arms. Jamie squeezed his neck to give him a hug.  
"Daddy..."  
"Hey buddy. Daddy is happy you're here you know."  
"I guessed you wanted me to come."  
Nathan smiled proudly at his son.  
"You guessed well, Jimmy Jam."  
"I drew something for momma. We'll give it to her when she will wake up."  
"She will be happy."  
Lydia stood up in hurry seeing the doctor walking up. Nathan's heart stopped.  
"She's okay." He said. Nathan closed his eyes.  
"Thanks god..."  
"Is she awaked?"  
"No... but we saved her. It's the most important. Now you've to wait. I know it's difficult. But she fought the worst." The doctor turned to Nathan. "You can stay with her."  
Nathan nodded.  
"Jamie, wanna go to see momma?"  
Jamie shook his head up and down. "Yes."

Brooke opened the door and entered the chapel at the hospital. She closed the door silently behind her. Peyton was sitting on the first row. Brooke moved to the altar and lit a candle. And then she sat down, taking her friend's hand.  
They remained silent staring at the candles.  
"Her heart stopped." Brooke said. Peyton turned her head.  
"What?"  
"The doctor reached to reanimate her."  
"Oh god..." Peyton turned her gaze away, her eyes burning.  
"Brooke... it's happening again... I tried to be strong the first time... the second time... I don't think I will."  
"So do I... I'm not ready to lose her again... We all think the same."  
Brooke bursted into tears. Peyton pulled her into a hug.

Nathan was sitting next to the bed. Jamie fell asleep a moment ago and he had laid him down on the couch. Nathan was watching her, his hand playing with her fingers. He caressed her ring. He sat up and moved closer, putting a kiss on her finger.  
"Haley... I know you hear me... I know you hear me... So please... Come home... I'm not ready... You're not.. You can't be ready... You've to come home and, you have to try, to ry to make it work. Because I love you... every version of you..."  
He hoped so much she would make a sign to him she would come home. But she didn't move, no sign... nothing... Nathan rested his forehead on the mastress crying.

**__****Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
So come home  
Oooh **

Haley felt him next to her, holding her hand. She heard him. She wanted to wake up but she wasn't strong enough. There still was this heavy thing which prevent her from doing it. She tried. She wanted. She hoped. She wanted to wake up.  
A tear born in her closed eye and rolled down along her face.

**__****Everything i can't be  
Is everything you should be  
And that's why i need you here**

Nathan held her hand between his and prayed. The tears rolling down along his face, his cheeks and his lips became wet. His eyes became red. He murmured prayers his lips against the top of her head.

**__****So hear this now **

**__****Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you**

And she found it. She found the strenght. She opened her eyes with difficulties. She saw the door, the light green walls. She turned a little her head on the right and saw Jamie laid down on the couch sleeping. Her throat was dry. She turned her head again but on the left, wincing. And he was here., his head on the mastress, holding her hand. She raised her right hand slowly and caressed his messy hair and his neck. She had always loved this.  
He didn't react, he thought it wasn't real.  
"Hey hotshot." She said faintly. He sat up, speechless.  
"Oh my god."  
She smiled. "I missed you, hubby."  
Nathan broke down, he stood up and hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry... So sorry..."  
"Ssshhh... that's okay." She held onto him and wished to him never let her go again.

**__****For so long  
For so long  
And right now there's a war between the vanities  
But all i see is you and me  
The fight for you is all I've ever known  
Ever known  
So come home  
Come home**


	23. Epilogue : Remember

**Last chapter...**

******-Elo.**

******Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Haley sighed.  
"Five minutes late... Peyton what are you doing?" Haley stood up and walked up to Peyton's office. She opened the door.  
"Ah!" Haley immediately closed the door and leant back against.  
"Oh god..." She took a deep breathe and knocked at the door.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah!" Peyton shouted. Haley opened smiling.  
"Hi Matt."  
"Hi Princess." He said buttoning his shirt. Haley smiled mischievously at Peyton.  
"Pey... I'm waiting for you..."  
"Oh... huh.. Maybe we can work more tomorrow..." Haley understood Peyton and Matthew had better things to do. She nodded.  
"Okay. See you later." Haley closed the door and laughed. She could go home. She grabbed her things and left the Tric. She got into the car and put the radio on.

_**Like a dream I had  
In subconscious deep  
Here you come again  
Only in my sleep  
And I remember you  
I remember you  
Like a memory  
of a Time gone by  
Many things I've seen  
Still I can't deny  
That I remember you  
Yes I remember the things you do to me **_

Haley sang driving. She took her time, it was sunny. She turned the sound louder. Seven months spent. Seven months... it seemed to be an eternity, but it was like yesterday for her.

_**When you say my name  
When you hold my hand  
When you whisper in my ear the things  
That only you could understand**_

She arrived in her neighbourhood. She parked in front of the garage and went out of the car. She opened the truck still singin she grabbed the paper bags and closed the truck.

_**When you say my name  
When you hold my hand  
When you touch me softly in the way  
That only you can do  
I remember you**_

She came in the house. She heard a voice male mumble, a ball bouncing on the ground. She smiled seeing Nathan in the living-room... in the messy living-room... there were baby toys, all over the floor and dish clothes on the back of the couch. His shirt was stained with milk and porridge. Haley laughed.  
"What happened?"  
"Ask your daughter.."  
"It's yours too."  
He frowned. "Jamie didn't do this! Look at me! I look like a mess."  
Haley put the bags on the table and put a peck on his lips.  
"You're so sexy..."  
His angry face changed into a smirk.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
Haley smiled seeing a baby into a crib who was babbling. She moved to her and stroke her cheek.

_**Haley got up when she felt the place next to her cold. He wasn't there. She sighed disappointed. She put on a woolen jacket and moved to the window. She looked outside. The sun was rising in the light blue sky. It was December. More than December... It was Christmas. She smiled strocking her big round belly. She was so fat she thought. She left the bedroom and went downstairs. It smelt delicious, she guessed the smell of the pancakes still hot and eggs. She heard little laughs, for sure it was Jamie's.**_  
"_**I know you're somewhere baby..."  
Jamie went out of behind the wall, grining.**_  
"_**Merry Christmas Momma!"  
Haley grinned. She didn't have te time to answer him he ranway to join Nathan in the living-room. Haley entered the room.**_  
"_**Oh god. Nate..." She was amazed. Seeing the dress of the living-room dressed with the breakfast ready.  
Nathan smiled to her lovely and walked up. He wrapped his arms around her.**_  
"_**Are you hungry?"**_  
"_**Oh yes! Starving!"  
He laughed amused and kissed her.**_  
"_**Sit down." She sat down in front of Jamie.**_  
"_**We were waiting for you for you to open the presents." He said.**_  
"_**Good boy, now I'm here. You should open one..." Jamie jumped on himself like crazy and rushed to the tree to take a present.  
Nathan sighed.**_  
"_**James... give the red one to mom before opening yours."  
Jamie nodded and obeyed. Haley looked at Nathan surprised.**_  
"_**I've been nice to have a gift?" She asked.  
Nathan put a kiss on her forehead. "You're always nice."  
Haley opened it. It was a book. A red cover book. She opened it and read the title.**_  
"_**Remember."  
Haley striked the cover. The last four months, she had spent her time to write all her memories from her meeting with Nathan to her wake up after her accident. The doctor had said it was rare to remember everything after having an amnesia. But it was her case. When she woke up she remembered. With all the details. She didn't want to take the risk to forget them again so she had written them on paper.**_  
"_**You found it..."**_  
"_**I know you..."**_  
"_**It's not finished you know..."**_  
"_**You'll write another book... with our memories when the baby will be there."  
Haley smiled.**_  
"_**Do you know how much I love you?"  
He shrugged. "Not really..."  
She hit him gently. She stood up and went to sit on his lap.**_  
"_**I love you." She said looking at him in eyes.**_  
"_**I love you too."  
They kissed. They turned to watch Jamie already playing with his newest toys.**_  
"_**Don't I deserve a gift?" Nathan asked.  
Haley shook her head. "No... you've not been nice this year."  
Nathan pouted. "Not fair."  
Haley put a kiss on his cheek.**_  
"_**Poor you!"  
Haley stood up. "You forgot bacon, hubby."  
Nathan went to stand up when she put a hand on his shoulder.**_  
"_**I'm going to..." She left the room.  
Jamie came to his father.**_  
"_**Dad?"**_  
"_**Yeah?"**_  
"_**Can you help me?"  
Nathan nodded and knelt next to his son to help him with his toys.**_  
"_**Nate."  
Nathan turned and saw Haley standing at the doorway, her hands on her belly.**_  
"_**Yes?"**_  
"_**I think I'm having our daughter..."  
Nathan stopped breathing. He stood up in hurry and they smiled to each other.**_

Joy Penelope Scott has been his Christmas gift. She'll always remember his joy on that day, that's why she proposed this name... The baby girl he had hoped for, his greatest joy. He got her and he loved her more than anything. Nathan took care of Jamie and Joy. He was an overprotective daddy. He had insisted to not work the first year to take care of them.  
"What were you singing?" Nathan asked.  
"Remember."  
He smiled. He had been blessed, definitely. The year had been difficult for both of them. He put a kiss on her forehead.  
"I'm going to take a shower..."  
"Good idea... You're really stinky daddy." Jamie said behind him.  
Haley laughed but stopped when Nathan stared at her.  
"Not funny..."  
She shrugged. "Oh come on!" She took Joy in her arms. "I'm going to put her in her bed. James can you put away your toys, after you can watch tv."  
"Okay momma!"  
Haley went upstairs. She put her blue eyes daughter into her crib and closed the door. She hesitated between going back downstairs... or... she shrugged and came in the bathroom silently. She heard the water running.. the hot water as there was mist on the mirror. Nathan turned off the shower and went out of the shower tub.  
"He! You scared me."  
Haley smiled as he put a towel around his waist. Haley grabbed his hand and led him against her.  
Their eyes connected.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Yes."  
He rested his forehead on hers.  
"What about a reading... in family?" He suggested.  
Haley raised herself on tip-toe and kissed him.  
"I'm waiting for you..." She left the room and few minutes later they were sitting on the couch, Jamie on Nathan's lap and Nathan's arm around Haley.  
"Chapter 3 Momma, where we stopped yesterday."  
Haley nodded and opened the book.  
"This day what the most and the worst of my life... I was in love and he'd screwed it up, hurting me. I don't know why he insisted to be forgiven. Was he in love with me? Could Nathan Scott love me? He could. When his lips touched mine for the really first time. I knew he could and it would be for always and forever."

* * *

** Thank You Very Much for having read my story. It was very important for me. I L.O.V.E.D all your reviews. I really hope you like it.  
Thank you again for everything!!**


End file.
